UNA VIDA NORMAL
by fenixoscuro
Summary: Booth decide darle a Temperance unas minivacaciones, la Doctora deberá olvidarse su lado cientifico y vivir unas cuantas sorpresas en un fin de semana junto al mar.SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES...LLEGÓ EL FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo Fic!!!, confieso que no es nada espectacular y a diferencia de mi primer fic no va a haber dramas ni situaciones trágicas, sino mas bien un momento cotidiano en la vida de nuestra pareja favorita y como Brennan deberá afrontar un fin de semana lejos de "la ciencia" y lleno de sorpresas, confieso que no es gran cosa pero me gustó pensar en una situación cotidiana que pudieran vivir juntos.**

**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen... pero creo que no es necesario aclararlo!!!**

**Dejen sus reviews así me dicen que les va pareciendo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

- Y yo Booth te digo por enésima vez que es científicamente imposible que…

- Oh! Vamos Bones no puedes aplicar aquí la ciencia!

- Pero es cierto!

- No lo es!

- Si lo es!

- NO LO ES!

- Sabes que? Me voy de aquí - dijo ella tomando su abrigo – es imposible hablar contigo.

.

Brennan salió de su oficina seguida de un insistente Booth

- Sabes cual es tu problema Bones?

Respirando hondo, la joven mujer dio la vuelta para mirarlo

- Estas estresada, muy y totalmente estresada

- Que sabes tu?

- Simple, solo… discutes conmigo y…

- Siempre discuto contigo Booth!

- Tu cuerpo da señales sabes?

- Que señales?

- Solo mírate… la forma en que tu… en que te paras, la tensión en tus carpos

- Que?

- Tus dedos Bones!!

- Se llaman falanges FA LAN GES!

- Ves lo que digo? Solo hablas de ciencia!! Y eso es porque evidentemente estas estresada y necesitas vacaciones,

- ME TOMO VACACIONES!!

- Por Dios Bones!! Caminar entre tumbas en Uzbekistán no son vacaciones!!!! necesitas sol, arenas blancas, un collar de margaritas, turututu – dijo moviendo las manos a los lados imitando el baile típico de las Hawaianas

- Me marcho sabes que Booth? Me exasperas!!! – dijo dando la vuelta hacia la salida del laboratorio

Booth quedo congelado en el lugar sintiéndose confundido

- Cansar – dijo de pronto Zack sin quitar la vista de los huesos que estaba examinando

- Que?

- Exasperar significa cansar, hartar, fatigar

Todo el equipo de "mirones" incluida Cam habían presenciado la escena entre divertidos y asombrados, Booth al percibir esta atenta presencia se sintió avergonzado y solo los miró antes de agregar…

- Necesita vacaciones.

.

.

.

**POR LA NOCHE - CASA DE BRENNAN**

**.**

Luego de una refrescante ducha y envuelta en su bata de seda favorita, Temperance se dispuso a revisar su correo electrónico, cuando sonó el timbre

- Y ahora quien es? – se dijo molesta por la interrupción

Al abrir la puerta lo que vio la asombró gratamente, siempre había visto a Booth en su recio traje de agente federal, pero ese hombre en pantalón de lino y sweater de hilo blanco distaba mucho de la imagen de recio francotirador que solía tener

- Booth que haces aquí?

- Son las 09:30hs, tienes un total de… - miró su reloj- 30 minutos para preparar tu bolso

- Preparar el bolso? Para que habría de prepara el bolso?

- Vacaciones Bones – le dijo con una sonrisa enorme

- No quiero tener vacaciones!!

- Oh si! Claro que si – dijo empujándola al interior del hogar – vendrás aunque deba llevarte a la rastra

- Por supuesto que no!!

- Claro que si!! Y debes apurarte porque te quedan solo 25 minutos, vamos Bones solo piénsalo… unos pocos días, lejos del trabajo, tus falanges enterradas en la arena ¿mmm? – le dijo hablándole tan cerca que podían absorber la respiración del otro

- Eres imposible Booth!

- Claro que lo soy! Soy el "agente imposible especial Seeley Booth", vamos Temperance solo di que si, te prometo que si no te gusta lo que ves puedes dejar de hablarme para siempre – dijo con ese gesto que sabía podía derretir los hielos del mismísimo polo norte.

.

"_Si no te gusta lo que ves"… _Brennan lo miró de arriba abajo, inconscientemente ya le gustaba lo que veía, era famosa por su autocontrol pero sin darse cuenta como, se encontró en su cuarto empacando ropa liviana sin poder no esperar la hora de saber qué encerraba ese fin de semana..


	2. Chapter 2

**Un capitulo mas, lo dividí en 2 porque me quedó algo largo (la segunda parte la subo después de cenar "esperemos") iba a ser un fic cortito pero... se me ocurrieron un par de ideas que le agregan otros caps mas!! (roguemos quede bien ja!), greacias por los comentarios y sigan dejando sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo!!!! besos a todas/os!!**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

La SUV negra avanzaba rápidamente en la noche dejando atrás los altos edificios de Washington…

- Adonde vamos?

- Bones solo relájate! No pienses en la meta solo…solo disfruta la carrera… oh! Escucha! – dijo subiendo mas el estéreo para cantar…

**...It aint me, it aint me, I aint no senators son, son.  
It aint me, it aint me; I aint no fortunate one, no...**

- Porque escuchas Credence?

- Porque es una cuenta sencilla: auto + velocidad + carretera … no puedes atravesar la carretera sin escuchar Credence!

- Yo no escucho Credence!

- Porque tu no sabes lo que es bueno – dijo señalándola con el índice – tu escuchas Mozart y déjame decirte Bones…Mozart solo se escucha en tu funeral …

**.**

Y ella sintió que podía hacer un esfuerzo para olvidarse de todo y disfrutar el momento, relajándose se unió al coro divertida:

**  
****It aint me, it aint me, I aint no millionaires son, no.  
It aint me, it aint me; I aint no fortunate one, no...**

.

.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS**

.

El viaje llevaba mas de 3 hs, Booth relajado la observó… Bones dormía profundamente en el asiento de copiloto que parecía pertenecerle por derecho propio y en su opinión, la vida se estaba tornando bastante bonita.

- Bones, Bones despierta… puedes sentirlo? – dijo bajando la ventana y respirando exageradamente - no hay nada mas bello que el olor al mar.

Estaban en lo alto de un acantilado, el aroma del océano golpeaba con fuerza.

- donde estamos? - Dijo ella incorporandose del asiento con curiosidad

- Ya llegamos Bella durmiente- dijo él tomando un pequeño camino lateral que bajaba hacia la costa.

Cuando Brennan miró a su alrededor, lo que vio la maravilló… tan cerca del mar que casi lo podía tocar y respaldada por un intenso bosque, se hallaba una hermosa cabaña de madera, de amplios ventanales y con un hogar donde seguramente alguien se refugiaría en invierno.

- Booth aun no sé donde estamos! – le dijo con esa media sonrisa que ya era su sello personal cuando no estaba segura de algo.

- Bienvenida a "mi casa en la playa", no será lo que una celebridad como tu está acostumbrada, pero es acogedora.

- Nunca supe que tuvieras una casa en la playa!!!

- Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes de mi! permítame su alteza – dijo abriéndole la puerta y extendiéndole la mano de un modo principesco

Brennan lo miró, era tan tonto que a veces le causaba risa y aunque deseaba negarse y poner mil objeciones, lo cierto es que una vez mas como tantas otras veces, inconscientemente se dejó llevar, tomando esa calida mano que tentadoramente se le ofrecía.

- Adelante Milady – dijo abriendo la puerta

- Wow! – exclamó Brennan, la casa era tal cual se la imaginaba por fuera, revestimientos en madera, mullidos sillones frente al hogar – tu no has decorado esta casa – dijo mirando el entorno

- Acaso dudas de mi buen gusto Bones?

- Olvidas que conozco tu apartamento?

- Bien, la verdad es que esta casa pertenece a la familia, mi familia y fue decorada por mi madre hace muchos años, deberíamos cambiar los muebles por algo moderno pero lo cierto es que estos, viejos como son, conservan los recuerdos de muchos años y muchas anécdotas ¿sabes?

- Veamos…fuera de la casa, tu familia y un sinfín de cosas que desconozco de ti… lo que verdaderamente necesito saber es ¿Qué hacemos realmente aquí?

- Relájate Bones esto es… - dijo extendiendo los brazos- tus grandiosas "vacaciones vacaciones", porque déjame decirte que lo que tú haces en vacaciones no es lo que el resto de la humanidad menos "tu" llaman vacaciones!

- Nos quedaremos aquí? – dijo ella confundida

- Sssip

- En esta casa?

- Sssip

- TU Y YO?????????

- Tranquila Temperance, hay varios cuartos arriba, no tengo pensado abusar de ti con mi "enorme atractivo de macho alfa" – le dijo cargado de vanidad y sarcasmo

- …

- Vamos Temperance!, somos 2 compañeros, 2 amigos compartiendo un fin de semana divertido, te enseñaré a pescar, te enseñaré a sobrevivir en el bosque y hasta podría enseñarte mis cualidades como experto nadador.

- Gané un primer premio de pesca con mosca, hice un curso de supervivencia en el Kilimanjaro y soy experta nadadora Booth– le dijo con ese gesto característico de superioridad.

- Bien, entonces tu pescarás nuestra comida, construirás el refugio si nos perdemos en la espesura del bosque y hasta permitiré que juegues a "Pamela Anderson" si me ahogo en el mar ¿Qué te parece?

- No conozco ese juego…

- Vamos Bones- resopló el agente por lo bajo- te mostraré tu habitación y cuando volvamos a la civilización te compraré una TV.

Abrazada por los hombros, la llevó al piso alto por la ancha escalera, mientras subían los peldaños Booth no pudo evitar recordarsus palabras:_**"no tengo pensado abusar de ti?"**_

_"Oh vamos Booth es tu compañera, vamos hombre es solo Temperance, debes mirarla como a tu amigo,eso es! Tu amigo… tu encantador, atractivo y con espectacular cuerpo amigo"_ pero enseguida movió la cabeza para sacudirse sus locas ideas y junto a ellas todos los demonios internos que lo acechaban:

_"Recuerda la línea que no debes cruzar Booth, recuerda la delgada línea que no debes cruzar"_

- Bien - le dijo abriendo una puerta- esta será tu habitación, la mía se encuentra al final del pasillo, ponte algo cómodo y baja cuando estés lista, iremos a pescar nuestra cena y evaluaremos quien es mejor en esa área

.

Cuando Brennan quedó sola en aquel acogedor dormitorio respiró feliz, enamorarse de aquella cabaña había sido cuestión de segundos: podía sentir aun las risas de los niños subiendo por las escaleras, un padre bromeando mientras asaba la cena y una madre amorosa llenándolos de protección solar, una familia, un hogar, algo que ella nunca había conocido realmente… al parecer Booth era dueño de gran parte de aquello que ella había deseado… Booth, ese hombre que la entendía tan bien, el mismo que siempre sabía lo que necesitaba, su compañero, su mejor amigo

"_no tengo pensado abusar de ti con mi enorme atractivo de macho alfa"_

Que era un autentico macho alfa, no cabía duda, cualquier persona con análisis científico podía probarlo,pero ignoraba porqué esas palabras repiqueteaban en su mente, y sin darse demasiada cuenta la hicieron sentir decepcionada, movió la cabeza para sacudirse sus locas ideas y junto a ellas todos los demonios internos que la acechaban y se dispuso a cambiar de atuendo revolviendo entre la ropa "cómoda" que había empacado horas antes

Cuando Booth la vio bajando las escaleras, con aquella playera ceñida, sus pequeños shorts de algodón y el pelo recogido en una cola, no supo bien porqué recordó a Roxie, a Temperance en su papel de Roxie, tan alejada de la famosa científica y tan cerca de una mujer enormemente sensual y cautivadora _"la línea Booth recuerda la maldita línea"_

- Estoy lista!

- Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo, tu llevaras las cañas de pesca y yo cargaré la heladora con cervezas, vamos Bones, andando.

.

.

Largo rato caminaron por la espesura del bosque haciendo comentarios triviales y riéndose relajados como pocas veces tenían oportunidad de hacerlo en el trabajo

- Y bien Booth- dijo cuando extendió la caña hundiéndola en el mar- cuéntame de tu familia

- Por empezar Bones…no me llames Booth, aquí soy solo Seeley, Seeley pescando apaciguadoramente con su amiga Temperance ¿estamos de acuerdo?

- Bien Seeley . le dijo ella de modo familiar - cuéntame lo que no sé de ti, por empezar háblame de tu familia, donde naciste?

- Nací en Pensilvania, mi familia siempre fue modesta, no es que nos faltaran cosas pero tu ya sabes como es, debíamos hacer mucho esfuerzo por conseguirlo todo

- Fuiste un niño feliz?

- Claro que si! Fuimos muy felices- dijo él rememorando internamente viejas épocas

- Pese a que tu padre era un alcohólico violento?

- Caray Temperance! tu sí que no sabes de sutilezas!! ah?_, _cuando eres niño te olvidas rápido de los malos momentos y créeme que hubo épocas buenas, épocas realmente buenas, como cuando veníamos aquí y Jared y yo corríamos libres y pescábamos y mi madre prendía el hogar y luego nos contaba historias mientras asábamos malvaviscos. Y que hay de ti Tempe? Como eras de niña?

- No estamos hablando de mi!!

- Oh! claro que si! Yo hablo de mi tú hablas de ti: "Quid pro quo" Bones!!

- Seguramente no sabes lo que eso significa!!! – le dijo ella riendo

- Por supuesto que sí! Lo vi en "El silencio de los corderos"

- No se lo que significa…

- Olvídalo! solo debes contestar, fuiste una graciosa, dulce y cautivadora niñita? – le dijo él dándole un suave empujón con sus hombros

- No lo sé – dijo mirando al horizonte con esa tristeza que le congelaba a Booth los huesos - creo no soy tan optimista como tu, cuando ellos… cuando mis padres se fueron… es lo único que recuerdo, como si no hubiera un antes de ese día,

- Quizás solo deberías buscar en lo mas profundo de tu memoria Bones…

- A diferencia de ti creo que de niña no olvidé los malos momentos, recuerdo el cabello largo de mi madre, como brillaba al sol, su olor a perfume cuando nos abrazaba pero a veces creo que solo es producto de mi imaginación, algún recuerdo que generé en mi mente y nunca existió, ya te lo he dicho, la huida de mis padres es el único recuerdo que conservo.

- Y luego?

- Que hay con el luego? Tu ya sabes el resto Booth!! – le dijo molesta

- Pero debes tener un recuerdo feliz, aunque sea uno pequeñito…

- Es difícil tener buenos recuerdos cuando eres una niña y formas parte del sistema

- Que hay de las familias de guarda? – dijo él en un clima mas intimo

- Porqué quieres saberlo todo? – le dijo algo incomoda

- Porque es lo que hacen los amigos, se cuentan sus cosas!!.

- No tuve mucha suerte como otros niños, de alguna manera no encajaba en las familias, no querían que formara parte de sus vidas y me devolvían al sistema una y otra vez, ya sabés como es… no soy de las personas que tienen suerte de tener una familia

- Sabés que Bones? – le dijo él buscando en su mente alguna frase que pudiera borrar el dolor de aquellos ojos, porque esa mirada asustada y perdida era lo único que al recio agente le sacudía las fibras del alma – tu no fuiste la culpable, eras solo una niña y los que te rodeaban deberían haberte querido y cuidado como el bien más preciado en el mundo – le dijo pensando en Parker

- Tu crees eso? – le dijo ella insegura

- Por supuesto que sí! Ellos solo debían…

Pero Booth fue interrumpido por un grito de Temperance,… su caña de pescar comenzó a moverse frenéticamente y ella se concentró en la ardua tarea que le implicaba su fuerza

- Bien Booth – dijo sacando airosa un enorme pez – definitivamente yo proveeré la cena esta noche

- Bien! Porque este clima nos proveerá un refriado, maldición! - dijo él mientras una tormenta venida de la nada comenzaba a caer a baldazos

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y corrieron apresuradamente, Bones reía como una niña, _"nunca ha hecho esto"_ pensó Booth dejando que la ternura escapara de sus ojos y de golpe se detuvo extendiendo sus brazos de cara al cielo y comenzó a reír mientras la fuerte humedad cubría su rostro

Temperance concluyó que Seeley Joseph Booth había enloquecido, pero también pensó que enloquecer de vez en cuando no podía ser algo malo, de modo que imitando la pose de su compañero dejó que la lluvia cayera sobre ella sin dejar de reír a carcajadas _"Booth me ha dado un regalo, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños"_ pensó emocionada como un crio.

.

.

Rato después caminaban sin apuro por el bosque mientras la lluvia les creaba una cortina natural de fría sensación.

- Bones mira! – dijo él deteniéndose de golpe – mira allí arriba, son mapaches!

Brennan chocando contra él miro hacia el árbol que señalaba su compañero, 5 pequeños ojos los miraban curiosos y asustados – son una familia de mapaches!!!! – exclamó entusiasmada sonriendo con toda la cara.

Booth la miró… estaba mojada, llena de barro pero lucia hermosa en su asombro y sintió que podría estar allí, contemplándola todas las horas que durara su vida.

- Cuando llegaron a la cabaña estaba anocheciendo y Brennan tiritaba de frio

- Ven Bones – dijo acercándose para frotarle los brazos – debes calentarte – y allí mientras él la abrazaba protector como un gran oso, el momento se hizo intimo

- Gracias Seeley Booth – dijo ella en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos

- De nada Temperance – dijo él hipnotizado por esa mirada pero enseguida recordó aquella línea, la línea que jamás se podía cruzar– es un placer para mi ser tu estufa personal sube a pegarte un baño mientras yo me encargo de la comida.

.

Él la contemplo mientras subía las escaleras y siguió contemplándola aun cuando ya no podía verla, pensando como una línea, una simple línea imaginaria podía ser más fuerte que todos sus deseos secretos y como podría seguir allí, dibujada el fin de semana entero.

"_Ser profesional, utilizar la razón, bloquear sentimientos, las reglas fueron hechas para no romperlas soldado_"

Repitió como un mantra una y otra vez aquellas palabras aprendidas en su primer día de la academia.


	3. chapter 2 II

**Lo prometido es deuda! la segunda parte del capitulo 2 ¿que tal voy hasta ahora?, mañana o a mas tardar el viernes subo el capitulo 3!!! recuerden los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics!!! (jaja!!)**

* * *

.

1 hora después sintiéndose fresca y cómoda en aquel veraniego vestido de gasa que había comprado y jamás había sido usado, bajó a la cocina que ya comenzaba a emitir deliciosos aromas culinarios.

- En que puedo ayudarte Seeley?

Al verla en aquel atuendo que suavemente se le pegaba al cuerpo, con el pelo mojado y descalza, Booth pensó si no había sido mala idea invitar a su compañera a ese fin de semana.

- Puedes preparar la ensalada – dijo mientras le servía una copa de vino.

También se había dado un baño y lucia muy cómodo en aquel pantalón de lino y sin playera, cuando él dispuso la cena, Brennan pensó si no había sido mala idea aceptar la invitación de su compañero a ese fin de semana.

.

- Eres buen cocinero! Seeley esto está delicioso!!

Comieron en silencio en los sillones del pequeño pero cálido living, uno frente a otro, ambos tratando de simular con tonterías para evitar perderse en los ojos del otro.

Cuando la cena terminó él no la dejó ayudarlo a levantar los platos...

- Te quedarás aquí sentada Bones, tengo una sorpresa para ti, solo aguarda…

- Bien Tempe cierra los ojos – le gritó desde el otro cuarto –pero no debes hacer trampa, Parker siempre hace trampa cuando quiero darle una sorpresa y eso lógicamente arruina la sorpresa.

Brennan cerró los ojos fuertemente entusiasmada como una niña, lo escuchó descorchar un champagne y sentarse a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración...

- Bien – dijo él con feliz ansiedad – ábrelos… Feliz cumpleaños Temperance!!, esto es para ti – dijo acercándole una pequeña caja

La pequeña caja turquesa delataba su origen y Temperance supo que le había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero nada la preparaba para lo que encontraría dentro… un pequeño delfín dorado pendía de una fina cadena.

- Booth simplemente esto es… esto es… vaya! no se qué decir - dijo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar

Y al verla sonreír tratando de contener las lagrimas Booth supo que ella lo había dicho todo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Bones – le dijo con esa mirada intima tan suya

- Gracias, yo… no creí que lo recordarás – dijo sin quitar la vista de su obsequio

- Como no podría recordarlo? Y en realidad no es un cumpleaños real porque no hay un pastel, en esta casa solo hay pescado y no creo que sepa bien con crema batida, tu sabes

- Tu no lo entiendes Seeley, es el cumpleaños más real que alguna vez haya tenido y no te preocupes por el pastel, de todos modos nunca tuve uno – le contestó restándole importancia

Booth sintió que se le comprimía el alma… no entendía como esa mujer, tan independiente y tan segura de golpe podía convertirse en una niñita desolada, sin duda había sufrido mucho y sintió impotencia por todos aquellos que la habían lastimado tanto.

- Sabes que dicen de los cumpleaños Bones? Que si uno pide un deseo y lo pide con la fuerza de su corazón, este se cumple… a ver muchachita del cumpleaños si pudieras pedir un deseo, cualquier cosa en el mundo, que querrías?

- Dudo que eso sea verdad, los deseos solo son expresiones y es físicamente imposible manipular el tiempo dado que…

- Vamos Temperance! solo dilo, si pudieras elegir algo que quisieras tener en este momento que sería?

- Cualquier cosa? – dijo ella entusiasmándose y dejando de lado cualquier premisa científica posible

- Sip cualquier cosa! – le dijo él sonriendo con ternura

- Desearía –dijo ella sin mirarlo – desearía haber tenido… una familia que me abrace para mi cumpleaños, ese sería mi deseo – tras quedarse unos segundos en silencio agregó - ¿ves? Te dije que los deseos son solo fantasías

- No lo son, ven aquí – dijo acercándose y dándole un enorme abrazo – no soy tu familia pero siempre seré parte de tu vida Bones.

.

Y allí, en la oscuridad de la noche ambos permanecieron abrazados por largo tiempo y ella, envuelta en la seguridad de esos brazos que conocía y le eran tan necesarios, pensó, que contra todo pronóstico, los deseos definitivamente podían hacerse realidad.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pido disculpas por la demora y les agradezco a todas sus comentarios!! **

**Capitulo dividido en 2 (la segunda parte voy a tratar que sea hoy a la noche, como mucho mañana)**

**** ****El nombre de Patricia (madre de Seeley) es ficticio, no encontré ninguna referencia a la madre de Booth, de modo que usé el verdadero nombre de la madre de David Boreanaz.**

**** Algunos párrafos del dialogo con Hanks (abuelo) están extraído del que será el capitulo ****5x08 "The Foot in the Foreclosure" (no es Spoilers ya que no revela nada importante)**

**Ahora sí, seguimos con el cap!! (dejen sus reviews ya que los espero con ansias y me alegran enormemente sus opiniones buenas o malas)**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

.

Brennan, atenta a los primeros ruidos de la mañana, abrió los ojos perdida sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba, pero al tocar el fino delfín enseguida recordó la sensación de aquella masculina mano rozando su cuello mientras le colocaba el frágil collar, cerró nuevamente los ojos rememorando el contacto, la forma en que su piel se había erizado, sabía que solo hubiera bastado dar vuelta su mirada hacia aquellos ojos café (_"ojos de perro labrador"_ pensó sonriendo) para perder su conciencia y acabar en los labios de ese hombre, pero había una línea, una línea que siempre estaba en su pensamiento, la culpable del silencio incomodo que se produjo entre ambos y fue por aquella maldita barrera que solo atinó a decir _"bien, ya es tarde creo me iré a descansar, fueron muchas emociones en un día Seeley Booth"_ y con un suave beso en su mejilla lo dejó allí sentado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en la imagen de aquella piel femenina que había tenido tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez en un mismo minuto.

.

No fue sino hasta bajar las escaleras guiada por el aroma del café recién molido que sintió voces, _"voces de mujer" _se dijo llena de incertidumbre, pero al llegar a la amplia cocina su curiosidad ganó terreno:

- Hey Bones buen día dormilona!!! Le dijo el agente en una amplia sonrisa

- Temperance! – Dijo la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo que dejó perpleja a la antropóloga - Un gusto conocerte al fin, soy Patricia Booth, pero bien puedes decirme Patti.

- Es mi mamá Bones – dijo Booth ocupado mientras preparaba el almuerzo

- Oh! Seeley no le digas Bones… Temperance es un nombre hermoso! – exclamó la mujer a modo de reto.

- Le digo Bones porque es a lo que se dedica – dijo el agente dándoles la espalda

- Pero también escribe libros y no la llamas "letras"

- Ten cuidado con ella Temperance – dijo el agente apuntándola con el dedo y guiñándole un ojo a la antropóloga – mi madre siempre quiere tener la última palabra!

Y madre e hijo se echaron a reír ante los asombrados ojos de Temperance.

- Oh si! No hay nada mejor que caminar descalzo en la arena, me hace sentir de 20 nuevamente – dijo aquel hombre abriendo de golpe la puerta del jardín

- Hey pops! – le dijo Booth divertido – lo que tú haces en la playa correteando niñas no se explica como "caminar descalzo sintiendo la vida"

- Soy un seductor Seeley no puedo negarlo!

- Y este Bones, es Hank , el famoso y legendario Hanks… mi abuelo.

- Es un gusto conocerlo señor Booth – le dijo Temperance extendiendo la mano

Hank conforme con lo que tenía delante le besó la mano en gesto caballeresco antes de agregar con gesto de aprobación:

- Vaya muchacho! Tú no estabas bromeando, ¿verdad?

- Se puede saber acaso que le dijiste? - dijo Brennan dirigiendo una mirada curiosa al agente.

- Mmm… eh… No lo recuerdo – dijo carraspeando el agente nervioso- ya puedes soltarle la mano Pops

- Muy bien, muy bien!, llámame Hank cariño o si te place "Pops" como mi muchachote

- Bien! – dijo finalmente Booth – todo el mundo a almorzar!!!!

- Hey camarón! … – dijo Hank minutos después examinando el revuelto en su plato - y qué diablos se supone que sea esto?

- Cómelo, es pollo.

- No lo creo. Pero voy a comer de todos modos - dijo el anciano no muy convencido

- Es comida china Pops se llama Chop Suey y está genial!, te di un tenedor… sé que no te gustan los palillos.

- La ciencia nos ha dado tenedores, así que no tenemos que usar palillos. No montamos a caballo para ir a trabajar, no debemos usar palillos para comer – dijo Hank guiñándole un ojo a Temperance.

Y fue en ese momento, sentada a la mesa de jardín, con la visión del mar y la familia de su compañero, inmersa en esa rutina de risas y charlas triviales que parecía tan natural cuando Brennan tuvo la absoluta certeza que algunos deseos definitivamente podían hacerse realidad.

.

.

El almuerzo había terminado como empezó, cargado de risas, anécdotas y viejos recuerdos, Temperance había conversado poco, ella no solía mantener conversaciones superfluas sin bases científicas… no sabía cómo hacerlo pero sabía que lo había disfrutado muchísimo, absorbiendo cada comentario y riendo ante las historias de la niñez de su compañero.

Booth sentado frente a ella la miraba constantemente sonriendo al verla; La noche anterior luego de ver su mirada triste y desolada, cuando por impulso decidió levantar el teléfono e invitar a su familia temió cometer un gran error, pero ahora sintiéndola tan cómoda, tan integrada como si hubiera nacido en el seno mismo de su familia, supo que había tomado una buena decisión, había hecho lo correcto y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

La tarde pasaba apaciblemente para Brennan, sentada en el jardín observando cómo en la playa madre e hijo caminaban abrazados… no recordaba cuando había sido tan feliz, Patty había traído un pastel y todos le habían cantado el "cumpleaños feliz", pero de todas las cosas buenas de ese día lo que más se había prendido en su memoria era aquel beso de cumpleaños que suavemente Booth le había dejado en su mejilla.

"_Te mereces esto y mucho mas, feliz cumpleaños Bones"_ le había dicho en un susurro intimo y la calidez de aquel beso la mantuvo en silencio soñando despierta

- Pequeña… que haces aquí sola? – le dijo Hank tomando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

- Solo disfrutaba de la tarde

Pero Hank, que la había observado a distancia, sabía que en realidad y aunque no lo confesara no había podido quitar los ojos del agente

- Mi camarón es un chico especial, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes

- Si, es un gran compañero

- No es eso a lo que me refería!

- No hay nada entre Booth y yo - le dijo mirándolo seria

- Yo no llamaría a esto nada… te trajo aquí, nos trajo aquí por ti, nunca había visto a mi muchacho hacer esto por ninguna mujer, ni jamás lo había visto tan feliz, eso debería decirte algo

- No entiendo lo que significa…

- Mira Temperance, yo eduqué a este muchacho como si fuera mi hijo, su padre… bien, su padre no es alguien con quien se pudiera contar, pasaba la mitad de su tiempo borracho en el sofá y la otra mitad… también cargado de alcohol y maltratando a su familia, yo le enseñe a Seeley a ser respetuoso, a ser un caballero, también soy culpable de inculcarle que las responsabilidades no se toman a la ligera, que el profesionalismo es la base de todo.

-Pero Booth es muy responsable y muy profesional – dijo ella a modo de defensa.

-Si! lo sé, lo sé y creo que en parte es culpa mía, porque también debí enseñarle que a veces uno debe saltarse ciertas reglas, meditar menos y dejar que las cosas solo… solo ocurran porque eso significa estar vivo sabes?. – dijo tomando la frágil mano femenina entre las suyas - Sé que también tienes tus problemas, Booth me ha hablado de tu familia, tu también te escudas en el trabajo, quizás tanto que no te permites ver más allá, pero tengo 70 años y sé con solo observarte un par de horas que este muchacho es tu vida y sigue este consejo de viejo jovencita… no deberías dejar que las oportunidades se te escurran, porque no se te irán solo las oportunidades sabés? También se te irá la vida.

- Hey con que estaban aquí! - interrumpió Booth acercándose sonriente – Oye Pops… estás tratando de coquetear con mi compañera?

- Diablos Seeley podría ser mi nieta!!

- Y eso cuando te ha detenido ah? – le dijo el agente entre risas

- Culpable de todos los cargos – Hank levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición - solo que jamás coquetee con mujeres que tuvieran el corazón ocupado y esta preciosura… - dijo mientras se levantaba y le palmeaba la espalda a su nieto – esta preciosura ya tiene dueño.

.

.

Al caer la tarde ambos se encontraban en el rellano de la puerta despidiendo a la familia

- Adios Temperance – dijo Patty dándole un fuerte abrazo – espero verte "muy seguido" - y remarcó esa palabra entre risas.

- Adios cariño, saluda a Parker de mi parte y dile que lo veremos para navidad

- Adios Hank, un placer haberte conocido – le dijo Brennan dándole un efusivo abrazo

- Por supuesto que el placer ha sido mío también!, danos un minuto camarón –dijo Hank alejándose unos pasos con Brennan tomada de su mano…

- ¿Pequeña Te acuerdas lo que te dije?.

- Recuerdo.

- Él es grande y fuerte, pero va a necesitar a alguien. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien, no debes tener miedo – le dijo Hank mirándola profundamente.

- No lo entiendo, ¿A qué habría de tenerle miedo? No tengo miedo de nada.

- Temperance créeme…Se pasa muy rápido, no querrás lamentarte.

- No lo entiendo.

- Oh! sí, si lo sabes ... solo necesitas mirar dentro de ti para verlo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

- Ahora tu – exclamó Hanks soltando a Temperance para acercarse a Booth

- ¿Pops qué fue eso con Brennan?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Gracias... Mira, Pops, hay algo que tengo que decirte ...

- Lo sé! Tu almuerzo no era pollo! Ya te lo dije. Pero hay algo que quiero decirte en primer lugar. ... No puedo decir lo que significa para mí haber estado hoy aquí con ustedes, compartir tu vida y ver en el buen hombre que te has convertido --

- Pops…

- Cállate, esta mierda sentimental no es fácil para mí!, pero solo quería que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti camarón, sólo recuerda… todo está ahí, – dijo colocando su índice en el corazón de Booth) todo lo que necesitas saber, escucha lo que te está diciendo y no pierdas tu tiempo con dudas y preguntas porque ya tienes la respuesta, te amo hijo

- Y yo a ti Pops – dijo fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo con el anciano

- Está bien muchacho, ya puedes soltarme… no puedo respirar.

- Lo siento – dijo Booth soltándolo

- Muy bien, entonces hazlo, hazlo hoy, no dejes nada sin decir, saluda a Parker y recuerda que aun me debes una bisnieta – dijo mirándolo a ambos al tiempo que entre carcajadas subía al automóvil.

- ¿Qué te dijo pops? – preguntó Booth cuando el auto ya no era visible

- ... Nada. Sólo adiós. y a ti?

- ... Tu sabes, sé un buen chico, cosas así.

Y ambos se sintieron culpables por no confesarle al otro la verdadera charla final.

- Sabés? lamento tener que volver, lamento que este fin de semana se acabe – dijo ella con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Hey Bones! Este fin de semana se termina mañana por la mañana, mientras tanto ven – le dijo extendiéndole la mano – la noche está hermosa… daremos un paseo por la playa

Y Brennan sin dudar tomó su mano.

- Tu abuelo es un hombre como pocos – dijo ella pocos metros después para cortar el silencio

- Es un buen hombre... a veces se vuelve un poco difícil, Tu sabes, pero él me enseñó sobre el honor y la decencia, el viejo Hank es duro como una roca, durante la Guerra de Corea caminó setenta millas con una pierna rota para reunirse con su pelotón. El hueso se insertó a través de la piel – le dijo con un dejo de orgullo y admiración

- Caminar sobre una fractura como eso podría tener repercusiones a largo plazo, tanto en la remodelación y…

- No es el punto, Bones.

- Supongo sé a lo que te refieres y sabes? conociéndolo a él puedo entender muchas cosas de ti

- A si? Como reconocer mi enorme carisma y atractivo??

-No me refería precisamente a eso!

- Y que has reconocido?

- Que ahora ya sé de quién viene esa enorme testarudez que tienes!! – dijo ella sonriente

- Con que si verdad? – dijo el caminando amenazador hacia ella – dime Bones… Alguna vez has corrido por la playa?

-Pss… nno en realidad – dijo ella alejándose unos pasos del agente

- Entonces tampoco jamás un loco testarudo te ha corrido por la playa para lanzarte al mar no es así? – dijo él apurando el paso

- Booth… no serías capaz!!! – dijo divertida sabiendo que sería otra locura que por primera vez llevaría a cabo

- Oh si! Claro que sí! soy perfectamente capaz, como tú lo has dicho cuando me propongo algo puedo ser muy testarudo – le dijo en una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción

Y así comenzó una carrera en donde ambos reían a carcajadas como niños con la luna como única testigo

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	5. Chapter 3 II

**Antes de empezar y decir "La frase mágica", por la que sé dejaran de leer estas opiniones =P les cuento que la historia original terminaba en el próximo capítulo, como dije antes, se me ocurrieron un par de "complicaciones" para alargarla un poco, pero dependo de sus opiniones… la continúo o le doy el final? **

**Otra cosa, si pueden lean el capitulo escuchando "Always on my mind" de Elvis Presley, con esa melodía viejita pero muy muy sensual escribí este cap y la canción le queda genial (y revela mis pensamientos "sucios" ja!)!!!! **

**Ahora sí: la "frase mágica"... "Este capítulo… no es apto para menores"**

**(jaja! ya les veo la sonrisa degenerada a todas!!)**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 II**

.

.

- Crees que alguna vez haya un día igual a este? – dijo ella soñadora rato después cuando ambos se encontraban descansando en la arena de cara al cielo y jadeantes por la alocada carrera

- Sabes qué Bones? – le dijo tumbándose de costado e inevitablemente convirtiendo en nada la distancia entre ambos – tu puedes tener días mejores a estos

- Quieres que te confiese algo? Algo que jamás dije a nadie?

- … - él solo la miró

- Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida… nunca fui tan feliz

- Nunca? – le dijo Booth sintiendo nuevamente que su corazón se rompía.

- Booth yo… yo simplemente nunca tuve la suerte de ser feliz… – dijo sin disimular el quiebre de voz

- Mira Tempe! – exclamó interrumpiéndola abruptamente mientras señalaba al cielo – una estrella fugaz, rápido! debes pedir un deseo

Y Brennan que, al igual que una niña, había comprobado que los deseos existen y contra toda ciencia se cumplen, cerró con inocencia los ojos concentrándose.

El reflejo de la luna sobre su rostro la iluminaba haciéndola aun más hermosa de lo que era, Booth atraído por tamaña visión la miraba hipnotizado y en un segundo sin pensarlo siquiera, guiándose por sus instintos más primitivos se colocó sobre ella sacándola de su trance

- Booth… este no era mi deseo – le dijo provocadora e intima sin dejar de mirarlo

- No - le dijo él con una sonrisa seductora - pero sabes qué Bones?... era el mío

.

Durante un largo instante se miraron como estudiándose, Seeley le acarició suavemente los cabellos como si fuera la criatura más frágil que tuviera en sus brazos, ella rozó dulcemente su mano por aquella mejilla que tantas veces había soñado tener tan cerca.

- Tienes la barba crecida – le dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa, destruyendo sin quererlo cualquier momento intimo

Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla, notándola nerviosa como una adolecente, sabía que su Bones no era buena en cuestiones sociales y momentos de intimidad, era "su muchacha especial" y saber que no la querría de ser ella de otro modo lo embargó aun mas de emoción e infinita ternura…

- Tengo una idea! Ven! - le dijo él poniéndose de pié y ayudándola a levantarse – hay algo que aun no hemos hecho!!!

.

Segundos después en silencio y tomados de la mano regresaron a la cabaña…

- Bien esta reliquia era de mis padres pero debe servir, veamos… que tenemos por aquí… – dijo Booth mientras desempolvaba un viejo tocadiscos y urgaba en la pila de discos de antiguos clásicos– muy bien, esto ayudará – y acercándose a ella agregó - aun no he bailado con la chica del cumpleaños... me concedes esta pieza?

Ella solo lo miro… tenía debilidad por aquella sonrisa y aceptó su mano casi de modo inconsciente, no podía evitarlo… sabía que nunca podría ni lo intentaría… estaba siendo arrastrada hacia él

.

Lentamente, ambos comenzaron a bailar bajo el hechizo de "Always on my mind" de Elvis Presley, sin poder dejar de mirarse, como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo, haciendo inconscientemente más estrecha y casi invisible la distancia entre ambos que, atraídos por la cercanía del otro, se amoldaban como 2 piezas de un puzle que encajan perfectamente.

Él le deslizó los dedos por su nuca, subiéndolos por entre el cabello suave, Temperance sintió las yemas de los masculinos dedos y el calor que emanaba de ellos, no podía reaccionar pues había perdido el control de sus propios actos, de modo que cerró los ojos.

- Bones… - le dijo él casi en un susurro ronco tomando su rostro con ambas manos

Ella simplemente lo miró con aquellos ojos profundamente azules que siempre le recordaban a Seeley el océano, él rozó delicadamente los labios con los suyos y Brennan se olvidó de respirar, pero esto no parecía tener importancia… sólo quería seguir besándolo, entremezcló los dedos en el cabello de él como si con ese simple gesto lo invitara a mas, estaba perdida en su hombría y no había nada que pudiera o quisiera hacer para evitarlo.

Los labios de Booth se hicieron más exigentes, tomándola por los cabellos le echó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a absorber su cuello bebiéndola como un sediento, Temperance se arrastró en el momento, deseando que se prolongara eternamente.

Booth apartó su boca para mirarla con la vista nublada por el deseo…

- Diablos Temperance… eres hermosa – le dijo con la respiración agitada – eres tan hermosa…

Para cuando ella levantó tímidamente su mirada hacia él, su erección se hizo más fuerte y la apretó aun mas contra si para que ella también lo notara, para que supiera lo que le provocaba, Brennan supo lo que iba a suceder y entendió que lo había deseado desde que lo vio por primera vez, en su interior supo que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado, que lo amaría como a ningún otro hombre en el mundo.

Le quitó la camisa y deslizó sus dedos por la espalda desnuda, siguiendo los tensos músculos, perdida en toda su masculinidad, él bajó los finos breteles de su vestido y ella sintió la electricidad instantánea del contacto ahogando un gemido que finalmente la rindió a sus caricias.

.

Booth con el deseo a flor de piel la tomó en sus brazos subiendo de prisa las escaleras sin dejar de besarla, para cuando la tendió en la cama supo que había quebrado todas las reglas, pero ya no importaba, cruzar esa línea valía la pena… porque no tenía en sus brazos a su científica experta sino a la mujer, su mujer, la única por la que mataría y moriría, aquella a quien había amado desde la primera vez

La sintió estremecerse cuando envolvió con sus manos los frágiles pechos, arquearse contra él cuando rozó, con dedos expertos, la fina línea de su sedoso vientre, con movimientos apresurados le quitó el vestido y se deshizo de su pantalón, Temperance sin dejar de besarlo, hurgando con su lengua y exigiendo mas lo empujó sobre ella, estaba mojada, preciosa y era la criatura más sensual que Booth había conocido alguna vez, un momento después y sin perder tiempo él la penetró con un suave pero firme movimiento.

- Oh! Booth… - exclamó ella – Seeley… – le dijo clavando las uñas en su espalda, mientras le rodeaba las caderas con sus largas piernas

- Dios Temperance! – exclamó aspirando hondo, estremecido, sabiendo que no podría retener demasiado ese especial momento.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron en aquel vaivén descontrolado que ambos provocaban y exigían con urgencia y siguieron encontrándose cuando minutos después dejaron escapar su orgasmo

.

Elvis aun giraba en el tocadiscos mudo desde hacía rato, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él para sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón y él se impregnó en aquel sudor femenino como un sediento en medio de un oasis.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando en completo silencio, envueltos en el calor y la humedad del cuerpo del otro, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

.

**Dejenmé su opinión aunque sea pequeñita porque como ya dije: "Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics". **

**gracias por el apoyo!!!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Agradezco a todas y cada una por tanto reviews bonitos!!! Realmente me hace feliz que les guste y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo, porque acá no importa que uno escriba bien o mal, que tenga técnica, sino que tenga ganas de contar algo, sabiendo que del otro lado hay muchas/os que nos apoyan y se toman un ratito para darnos aliento!! Eso es lo genial!!, así que gracias!!!**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

_"Por enésima vez habían discutido, pese a que ambos habían tratado con todas sus fuerzas de enmendar su relación, nadie en el lab nunca supo que había realmente sucedido porque ellos se llevarían el secreto a la tumba, pero hoy, mientras esperaban el reemplazo de Booth los "mirones" supieron que había sido algo malo, algo terriblemente malo._

_Temperance – le dijo Cam con mirada seria – te presento a Andrew Morton, el Agente Morton vino a cubrir el puesto que dejó vacante Booth._

_Encantada de conocerla Doctora Brennan, espero podamos formar un buen equipo de trabajo como he oído tuvo con el agente Booth._

_Brennan miró a Andrew como si despertara de una larga letanía, Andrew no era Booth, no era su amigo, su compañero, aquel que la hacía reír y le enseñaba el mundo, no era su única familia, ni siquiera tenía su mirada de "perro labrador" ni esa sonrisa que la convencía de todo, Andrew no era Booth, Booth ya no estaba, había renunciado por ella, por lo que habían tenido, por esa delgada línea que jamás debieron quebrarr…_

_Vete – le dijo en un grito ahogado ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros– tú no eres Booth, TU NO ERES SEELEY BOOTH, NO ERES BOOTH, NO ERES BOOOTH, NO ERES…"_

_._

_._

Con los primeros rayos del amanecer Temperance abrió los ojos, cubierta en sudor, demasiado pálida y aun temblando sintió el contacto de sus brazos, el roce de esa otra piel, Booth dormía a su lado rendido por la agitada noche que habían padecido y ella enseguida lo supo… _"romper las reglas ha sido un error"_ Booth se lo había dicho años atrás:

**"_Las personas que trabajan en condiciones de alto riesgo no pueden involucrarse de manera romántica, es la línea que no podemos cruzar"_**

Pero ellos lo habían hecho, habían cruzado la línea y las cosas no serían igual, no podrían ser igual después de lo sucedido, ella lo sabía _"lo hemos arruinado"_ pensó mirándolo con tristeza, "_lo he arruinado con mi mejor amigo, con mi compañero,_ _maldición como pude arruinar la única relación solida en mi vida?" _Hizo fuerza por no llorar pero no pudo evitar aquella lagrima, lo amaba mas allá de toda lógica pero había cometido un error y daría lo que fuera por remediarlo si pudiera… _"debe haber algún modo…" si hacemos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió, si lo guardo en el mismo lugar de mi mente donde he guardado las cosas horribles que sufrí en mi vida… pude salir adelante pese a ellas, puedo salir adelante pese a esto, no perderé a mi mejor amigo!!!" _se dijo a sí misma con decisión mientras lo observaba_._

_._

Temperance salió de la cama tan sigilosamente como pudo, solo debía llegar al baño, vestirse y hacer como si aquello nunca hubiera sucedido, pero entonces aquello que deseaba olvidar abrió los ojos, obligándola a jalar el cubrecama para cubrirse.

- Demasiado tarde para cubrirte —observó él con una enorme sonrisa cómplice - ¿Tímida a esta altura, Bones? – dijo acercando los labios al femenino cuello - Oye, soy Seeley!, el tipo que estuvo contigo anoche, ¿recuerdas? - a Booth lo divirtió la timidez de ella

- Mi compañero – asintió ella sin mirarlo como si le dolieran las palabras de solo pronunciarlas

- Mmm! Lo de anoche fue algo más que compañerismo Tempe - murmuró él incorporándose para tomarle la mano.

- Creo que voy a darme una ducha – dijo ella encontrando una buena excusa para alejarse dándole la espalda.

Booth se sentó en la cama para mirarla, y enseguida supo que algo no estaba bien y con ese pensamiento bajó a preparar el desayuno queriendo creer que sus premoniciones eran erróneas.

.

Cuando ella bajó él silbaba una vieja melodía mientras servía el desayuno e interrumpiendo su tarea al verla, se acercó a abrazarla sonriendo con toda la cara, pero ella escapó de sus brazos para tomar una taza.

- No hay leche – dijo para cortar aquel clima y despejar su mente de aquellas ideas que lo preocupaban

- Tomo café solo… gracias de todos modos – le dijo ella seria ocultándose en la taza que tenía entre manos

- Hace un día hermoso podríamos ir a nadar un rato no crees? – exclamó Booth él sin mirarla

- Creo...que deberíamos marcharnos ya

- Vamos Tempe… es temprano! aun tenemos tiempo

- Lo sé, pero mañana debo trabajar Booth, el laboratorio requiere mi máxima concentración y no puedo llegar con vestigios de cansancio, podría cometer errores, tu no sabes lo que es!

- No sé lo que es? Hey! También trabajo contigo recuerdas? Temperance escucha… - dijo él rozando su mano buscando alguna señal de lo sucedido

- Creo que deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres sabes? Sería muy extraño si mañana nos llamamos de este modo en el trabajo

- Bien entonces seremos Booth y Bones, a no ser que quieras que te llame Doctora Brennan y…

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y sin decir palabra se dirigió a subir las escaleras, pero él la alcanzó reteniéndola por los hombros

- Temp… Bones creo que debemos hablar ¿no crees?

Ella solo lo miraba, intentando no recordar lo que habían tenido aquella noche, lo que había sentido, las veces que pensó entre dormida cuanto lo amaba.

- Bones, escucha, lo que sucedió anoche…

- Booth no quiero hablar de ello – dijo tratando de soltarse sin atreverse a mirarlo

- Pero yo quería que sucediera Bones, realmente quería que sucediera sabes?

- Yo… lo siento iré a cambiarme.

Booth al ver su indiferencia dio un puñetazo a la pared, la había tenido en sus brazos, la había sentido toda mujer en sus caricias, la había amado como tantas veces imaginó en infinitas noches de insomnio, al despertar esa mañana sintió que finalmente la vida lo recompensaba por todo, que tenía una oportunidad para compensar todo lo que hubiera hecho mal, que jamás podría alejarla de su mente, de su cuerpo, porque Temperance estaba atada a su alma, pero ahora… ella…

"_Diablos! Que sucede contigo Bones?"_

_._

_._

El viaje de vuelta fue en un absoluto e incomodo silencio, él la miraba de reojo, queriendo encontrar el momento adecuado para hablarle, pero ella parecía ignorarlo como si algo realmente asombroso estuviera sucediendo del otro lado del automóvil, Booth conteniendo su furia golpeó el volante, ella lo percibió pero no se animó a decirle nada, sentía la irritación del agente creciendo como un volcán en erupción.

Al cabo de 3 horas ella habló:

- Ya estamos en Washington Booth, puedes dejarme aquí y cogeré un taxi

- Te llevaré a tu casa – dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

- No es necesario…

- Escúchame Temperance, te llevaré a tu casa, te veré entrar te guste o no y luego me iré no tengo intención de molestarte, solo procuraré que llegues a salvo no hay nada terrible en ello

Cuando ella bajó él se tomó un segundo para mirarla, se sentía furioso, furioso con aquella mujer y con él mismo, tan solo quería bajar del automóvil, besarla, decirle todo lo que no le había dicho la noche anterior, no quería perderla, había cruzado la línea por ella, porque no podía vivir lejos de su piel, mantener la distancia había sido su peor misión:

_"moriría por ti, mataría por ti, daría el mundo por ti, diablos! Solo mírame, solo da la vuelta, un paso y me tendrás ahí Bones, solo hazlo y me tendrás ahí, mírame Bones, solo mírame, por favor mírame"_

Pero ella no retrocedió, ocupada como estaba en buscar las llaves dentro de su cartera, Booth agachó la mirada sintiéndose traicionado, utilizando la ira para controlar su dolor y haciendo rechinar los neumáticos por la aceleración se marcho.

.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que ella arrepentida y siguiendo desesperadamente su corazón se dio vuelta para mirarlo, para decirle que se quedara, para pedirle un beso, pero el agente ya no estaba.

_"Es lo mejor Temperance, él es tu mejor amigo, no hagas que una mala desición acabe con todo, el amor pasará no debes perder a tu mejor amigo, es la forma correcta"_

Y ella una vez mas y como tantas otras guardó sus sentimientos en aquel lugar oscuro de su alma.

* * *

.

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	7. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada… feliz navidad para todas!!! Les cuento que mi intención era terminar este fic rápido y no hacerlas esperar pero casi pierdo a alguien a quien amo profundamente, pero Dios, un ángel o una estrella hizo que el terrible momento pasara y después de un mes de angustia e incertidumbre anoche lo pude tener, amar y abrazar para desearle "feliz nochebuena", abuelo: ****luchador de la vida, ganador de las peleas difíciles, que me diste la posibilidad de decirte cuanto te quería una navidad más, te amo con todo mi corazón!!!**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

**LABORATORIO JEFFERSONIANS - DÍA SIGUIENTE **

.

Durante todo el día e inexplicablemente para el equipo, el ánimo de Brennan fluctuó entre la ira y la tristeza.

- Brennan ¿amiga que sucede contigo? – le dijo Angela entrando repentinamente a su oficina y cerrando la puerta para mayor intimidad

- Nada sucede conmigo – contestó Brennan sin quitar los ojos del monitor

- ¿Cuan segura estás de eso?...Tesoro le has gritado a Nigel, le has echado miradas furiosas a Jack y le has dicho a Cam que era una incompetente!!

- No utilicé la palabra "incompetente"!

- Bien "inexperta en la materia" ¿cómo te suena?

- Lo siento Angie, es solo un día malo – _"demasiado triste y malo" _pensó

- ¿Solo un día? – le dijo su amiga con gesto de sorpresa

- Bien 2 días, 48 hs, solo un mal fin de semana, tu sabes…

- Mmm! Honey suenas como yo, yo en los "arrepentimientos post day" cuando no recuerdo cuanto bebí la noche anterior y mucho menos que hace ese cuerpo peludo en mi cama!... ¿a qué hora se fue?

- ¿Quien? – dijo sin mirarla hurgando en una pila de papeles que en realidad no le interesaban solo para ganar tiempo

- Tu dímelo!, quiero los detalles de quien te puso así y porqué, poca comunicación? Mal sexo? Una vez conocí a alguien con problemas de disfunción erect…

- NO TENIA PROBLEMAS DE DISFUNCION!!!!!!!!!!!

- Con que entonces si hay un "El"! ¿verdad? - dijo la artista entre risas sentándose arriba del escritorio

- YO NO DIJE ESO!!!

- Claro que si!

- Angela no hay nada que contar

- Cariño… realmente te adoro pero eres una pésima actriz!! Pero no importa, si no quieres decírmelo, no tienes obligación, Puedo esperar - dijo mirándose cuidadosamente las uñas de manera exagerada.

…

- Oh vamos Brennan! Estamos solas y podemos hablar tranquilas… Hodgins y Zack hoy te temen demasiado como para rondar por aquí y Booth no vendrá en todo el día…

- QUEE?

- Llamó hace poco menos de 1 hora, dijo algo de Parker y un juego de pelota.

- ¿Y ESO LE LLEVARA TODO UN DIA???? – dijo mirándola fijamente con cara de preocupación

- No lo sé! yo solo repito lo que dijo Cam y tu también podrías haberla oído si no la hubieras llamado "inexperta en la materia"

"_De modo que ya está comenzando… diablos! ¿Como pudimos arruinar esto? Comenzaremos a poner excusas para no cruzarnos, se crearan silencios incómodos y yo… ¿de todos los hombres del mundo porque tuve que enamorarme de él?"_

.

.

.

**POR LA NOCHE - CASA DE BRENNAN**

.

Al oír por cuarta vez el timbre de su apartamento Brennan no creyó que Ángela pudiera ser tan insistente, pensaba decirle que se fuera, que no insistiera, que no le contaría nada aunque de ello dependiera su amistad de modo que cuando abrió la puerta su sorpresa pudo más…

- Bones tenemos que hablar – dijo Booth levantando la vista del piso para mirarla

- Lo siento Booth, es muy tarde, estoy muy cansada y mañana…

- Lo sé – dijo él entrando al apartamento y haciendo caso omiso a la negativa – mañana debes trabajar, una científica tan importante como tu necesita su máxima concentración, porque eso es lo que eres ¿verdad? una experta científica

- Sabes que no manejo las ironías pero estás siendo sarcástico ¿no es así?

- ¿Sarcástico? Nooo bones!, solo relato los hechos tal como te gustan ¿acaso no es lo que eres… Temperance Brennan la gran e inteligente científica? – le dijo con esa mirada profunda que utilizaba cuando necesitaba una respuesta sincera

- Soy…inteligente por encima de la media, es verdad – dijo ella lentamente sin saber muy bien, con su inexperiencia social, hacia donde se dirigía la conversación

- Claro que si Bones!!, eres inteligente por encima del resto – dijo de manera exageradamente actuada - eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?, lo único importante en la vida, ser inteligente… profesional, dedicada… - Booth chasqueó los dedos como si se le hubiese ocurrido una brillante idea - quizás cuando mueras puedas hacer que todos tus títulos asistan a tu funeral!!…

- Evidentemente estás siendo sarcástico Booth, puedo ver que estás enojado y esa rabia solo necesita herir para satisfacer su furia, es algo primitivo y lógico de la condición humana el…

- Además eres psicóloga!! – dijo riéndose entre dientes mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa mirando al piso- extraño en usted Doctora Brennan que descree de esa inexacta ciencia

Booth es evidente que esta charla no lleva a ningún lado, creo será mejor que te marches y hablemos mañana cuando estés de mejor ánimo.

- ¿Que sucedió? – dijo él colocando los brazos en la cintura y mirándola con total sinceridad

- No entiendo a que te refieres – pero ella lo sabía y por ese motivo esquivaba su mirada

- Oh! Vamos Bones! – dijo el agente acercándose para levantar su barbilla y obligarla a hacer contacto – el fin de semana fue… fue… y luego nosotros… sabes de que hablo Temperance, lo que sucedió entre nosotros y horas después tu solo…

- ¿Me arrepentí? – dijo ella sabiendo que esas palabras nunca debieron ser dichas aunque era demasiado tarde para remediarlas

- ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿solo te arrepentiste? – dijo él como si le hubieran clavado mil doloroso puñales

- Booth yo…

- ¿Y cuando te arrepentiste Bones? ¿Mientras te besaba? – conteniendo la furia hizo mínimo el contacto y ella pudo sentir el suave calor del aliento masculino – ¿mientras hacíamos el amor? oh ya sé! – dijo golpeándose la frente - Quizás cuando te dormiste en mis brazos!!

- Booth escucha… yo…

- NO TEMPERANCE OLVIDALO!! QUE MAS PUEDES AGREGAR, TE ARREPENTISTES, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TE ARREPENTISTES…SOLO ESO, DECIDISTES QUE YO ERA POCA COSA PARA TI, BIEN PUEDO LIDIAR CON ESO TEMPERANCE.

- ¿De veras crees que pienso eso de ti? – dijo ella sintiéndose lastimada – ¿de veras crees que eres poca cosa para mí? Fue solo que… Booth somos compañeros, aquella noche… aquella noche fue…pero luego crucé la línea que no debía cruzar y…

- ¿Tu cruzaste la línea? ¿SOLO TU CRUZASTE LA LINEA?, ¿Y QUE HAY DE MI? 5 MALDITOS AÑOS PENSANDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN ESE MALDITO LIMITE, DICIENDOME A MI MISMO CADA NOCHE, CADA ESTUPIDO DIA QUE DEBÍA SER PROFESIONAL, PERO TU ESTABAS AHÍ, SIEMPRE ESTABAS AHÍ Y CRUCE ESA LINEA POR TI, PORQUE LO UNICO QUE QUERIA ERA TENERTE EN MIS BRAZOS SIN PREOCUPARME POR LA MALDITA RACIONALIDAD Y RESPONDER LA PREGUNTA QUE ME CARCOMÍA DESDE HACE 5 ENDEMONIADOS AÑOS Y...

- Booth esta discusión no nos lleva a ningún lado, mírate!!! no eres tú!!

- ¿NO SOY YO? ¿NO SOY YO? ¿Y QUIEN ES USTED DOCTORA BRENNAN? – le hablaba tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban

- ASÍ SOY YO BOOTH!!!

- LO SÉ!!!, CREÍ QUE NO PERO LO SÉ, SIEMPRE LO SUPE, BIEN TEMPERANCE, YA NO HAY MAS QUE HABLAR, ASI ERES TU, JAMAS TE DEJAS LLEVAR, JAMAS HACES ALGO FUERA DE LO RACIONAL, TU ERES POLITICAMENTE CORRECTA ¿VERDAD? TU ERES LA FRIA ANTROPOLOGA CON TODOS SUS TITULOS QUE SOLO BUSCA EL CONTACTO PARA SATISFACER UN MERO DESEO FISICO, AUNQUE CLARO! LUEGO TE ARREPIENTES DE ELLO.

- Oye Booth - _"Vamos Temperance termina de una vez con esto, debes ponerle fin a esta situación antes de que ambos se hagan mas daño, terminalo de una vez aunque eso signifique más dolor"_- Booth yo… no me arrepentí de haber tenido sexo… solo… solo me arrepentí de que haya sido contigo.

Y de repente Booth la miró como quien despierta de un largo sueño para comprobar que ha estado dormido varios años y el mundo ha cambiado demasiado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo lentamente su cabeza en señal de negación y sin agregar más giró para dirigirse al elevador.

- ¿Booth?… - dijo ella suavemente de modo interrogante

El frenó sin darse siquiera la vuelta, porque pese a todo la voz de esa mujer le paralizaba los huesos

- ¿Cual… cual era la pregunta?

Booth se dio vuelta para mirarla confundido

- Tu... tu hablaste sobre una pregunta que te carcomía por dentro en los últimos 5 años, ¿cual era la pregunta?

Pero Booth solo la miró, como si entre ellos se hubiera abierto un abismo…

- Olvidalo Bones… - dijo con decepción - ya no tiene sentido, ya no vale la pena

.

Y allí, parada en el vestíbulo ya vacio Temperance Brennan sintió que otra vez y definitivamente lo había perdido todo, porque no importaba cual fuera la pregunta, dolía saber que ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer la respuesta.

* * *

.

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

Ya saben! dejen sus comentarios porque los espero muchisimo!!!! besotes!!!


	8. Chapter 6

**¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que en esta historia no habría dramas?... creo me equivoqué jaja!! voy escribiendo a medida que subo y todavía no entiendo cómo se desvirtuó tanto!! Es que se me van ocurriendo tantas cosas que voy cambiando la historia a cada paso, no sé si es buena o no (aunque agradezco las cosas lindas que me ponen) pero si sé que me encanta escribirla.**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, por la buena onda que me tiraron en los revs y en privado por mi abuelo, no las conozco pero las considero mis hermanitas virtuales que siempre tienen una palabra de aliento, algo bonito para decir y miles de historias que (como me pasa a mi), estoy segura que aman escribir!!! GRACIAS!!!, ya saben… sus opiniones me encantan y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida!!**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

A las 05 hs Temperance Brennan aun seguía sin poder dormir, aunque lo intentara su mente la transportaba incesantemente a esa última charla…

"E_res inteligente por encima del resto eso es lo único importante en la vida, ser inteligente… profesional, dedicada… jamás te dejas llevar, tu eres la fría antropóloga con todos sus títulos"_

"_5 malditos años diciéndome a mi mismo cada noche, cada estúpido día que debía ser profesional, porque lo único que quería era tenerte en mis brazos"._

Ella había tratado de solucionarlo, de volver las cosas a su sitio, pero había fracasado porque nadie le había enseñado jamás como desenvolverse socialmente, no era buena utilizando palabras, nunca sabía expresarse y siempre terminaba complicándolo todo:

"Y_o… no me arrepentí de haber tenido sexo… solo… solo me arrepentí de que haya sido contigo"_

Bruscamente se cubrió la cara con la almohada "_¿Por qué diablos dije algo tan estúpido y carente de sentido como eso?"._ Una vez mas Temperance no había sabido expresarse, una vez más su poca habilidad sentimental la había lastimado, a ella, a él, la única persona en el mundo que amaba de una manera irracional, la persona que le había enseñado que el corazón no era un simple musculo que la ataba a la vida, él le había regalado un sueño y ella lo había destrozado como un cristal.

.

**…**

.

**HORAS ANTES**

.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Booth se permitió ser… de un seco puñetazo golpeó el espejo que reflejaba su imagen, sin notar el hilo de sangre que pendía de sus nudillos apoyó la cabeza contra ese vidrio roto con todo su cuerpo contorsionado en agitadas respiraciones.

No podía pensar, tenía los ojos apretados para no permitir aflorar las lagrimas, era un hombre: _"los hombres no lloran"_ solía decirle su padre mientras lo golpeaba y en ese momento Seeley Booth era un hombre golpeado, golpeado con un dolor que no dejaba cicatrices visibles pero que dolía más que cualquier puñetazo que hubiera recibido.

El lugar estaba atestado, poco visible debido al humo de tantos cigarrillos, las luces lo enceguecían y ese ruido… ese incesante sonido que había conocido y padecido tan bien martillándole el cerebro, recordándole el hombre que había sido y que necesitaba volver a ser para olvidarse de todo.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió un vodka al camarero, una rubia lo miraba desde la otra punta, allí, en ese tugurio de mala muerte el atractivo Seeley Booth indudablemente era un buen partido.

Media botella después y con la vista nublada, se acercó a la mesa, sintiendo sus manos transpirar cuando tomó el único asiento libre frente al Croupier, pero Booth, ex adicto al juego, no se animaba a lanzar su apuesta de modo que se quedó allí mirando la ruleta girar una y otra vez.

- Hey amigo ¿si no va a apostar porque no deja el lugar libre para que otros podamos hacerlo?

El agente ignoró la petición, perdido en aquella secuencia numérica de la que no se decidía a participar.

- Hey!! ¿acaso es sordo o debo repetírselo con señas – dijo el hombre que a simple vista parecía un camionero sureño – mira Joe este tío cree que esta es una sala de descanso!!!

- Hey a ti te hablo ¿acaso no oíste a mi amigo Mike o simplemente eres tonto? – le dijo el otro lanzando una carcajada

- Te estás dirigiendo a mi? – dijo Booth con la boca pastosa por el alcohol y girando la cabeza para mirarlo aunque sus ojos no podían enfocar bien.

- Cuantos tontos mas conoces que estén aquí sentados quitándole el lugar a los verdaderos hombres? – Joe miró a su amigo sabiendo que este le festejaría la humorada.

- Es verdad Joe, deberíamos enseñarle que el lugar para las niñitas no es aquí, tal vez deberías sentarte en la falda de algún otro niñita como tú que quiera pagarte unos tragos.

Ambos hombres reían fuertemente y este sonido repercutía en los oídos del agente como un taladro mecánico. Booth se levantó corriendo la silla de un solo empujón y tomó al hombre por el cuello

- ¿ACASO ME ESTABAS HABLANDO A MÍ? – le dijo con la mirada cargada de furia asesina

Para cuando Joe saltó tras él tomándolo de los hombros para defender a Mike, Booth lanzó su mejor golpe y siguió golpeándolo frenéticamente incluso cuando el hombre (que lo doblaba en altura y peso) se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Lo último que Seeley Booth recordó fue aquella mujer rubia tomándolo del brazo para sacarlo del lugar y lo último que vio fue a la mujer (_"que no es mi Bones, porque rayos no es mi Bones") _tomando las llaves de su chaqueta para conducir su automóvil.

.

**…**

.

Amanecía en Washington y Temperance Brennan aun seguía sin poder dormir, la cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez por las cosas que pudo haber dicho, por las cosas que hizo y las que pudo haber hecho, no podía quitar de su mente aquella mirada color café, aquellos ojos que había amado desde siempre, aquellos ojos que la habían mirado, sostenido, los únicos en los que había anhelado, en los momentos difíciles, posar su mirada.

En su interior Brennan sabía que se había quedado sin nada y mientras la última estrella se escondía en el horizonte pensó que no podría vivir sin él, sabía que no había lógica en ello pero no podría respirar, no podría siquiera salir de la cama sin tener la certeza de que él estaría allí, durante muchos años había sido la brillante científica, la mente analítica pero de golpe y sin pensarlo finalmente comprendió lo que él le había dicho hacia tiempo…

_**"Los seres humanos no somos más que unas criaturas solitarias que pasan unas junto a otras, buscamos el más mínimo roce para conectar con otros. Algunos miran dónde no deberían; otros se rinden porque en el fondo creen "¡Bah! Ahí no hay nadie para mí." Pero todos seguimos intentándolo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Porque de vez en cuando, sólo de vez en cuando, dos personas se juntan y salta la chispa. Y sí Bones, él es guapo, ella es preciosa, y tal vez eso es lo único que ven al principio. Pero hacer el amor, al hacer el amor... entonces dos personas se funden en una."**_

_**Brennan: Es científicamente imposible que dos personas ocupen el mismo espacio.**_

_**Booth: Si, pero lo importante es intentarlo. Y cuando lo hacemos bien... nos acercamos.**_

_**Brennan: ¿A qué? ¿A romper las leyes de la física?**_

_**Booth: Sí Bones, un milagro."**_

Ella comprendió que los milagros existían y que contra toda lógica el amor no tenía una explicación, simplemente se estaba dentro, dolía y palpitaba dentro y ese amor podría hacerle perder la vida si no se animaba a vivirlo.

"_Tú no quieres ser su amiga, tú no quieres ser solo su compañera, quieres amarlo y que te enseñe a amar, s__olo tu corazón a cambio del suyo, __entonces deberás hacer algo con ello Temperance, pero deberás alejar el temor y animarte a hacerlo ahora"_

Y acto seguido se levantó de la cama decidida a no perder lo único que había amado en su vida.

Cuando salió a la calle el sol le pegó de lleno y miró a su alrededor como si todo fuera nuevo, brillante, como si el mundo finalmente se hubiera acomodado encontrando su sentido, porque Brennan estaba enamorada y ese amor le hizo ver el mundo de la misma manera con que lo miraban el resto de los mortales: como un inmenso milagro.

Brennan golpeó la puerta del apartamento cerrando los ojos con la mente llena de incertidumbre: _"Booth te amo… No, primero debo decir hola…hola Booth te amo…Booth suena demaciado profesional... Seeley estoy enamorada de ti… rayos ¿Cómo se hacen estás cosas? piensa Temperance... ¿que haría Angela en esta situación? Angela solo se pondría ropa interior sexy y lo lanzaría contra el sofá, no puedo lanzarlo contra el sofá porque el estará de pié cuando habrá la puerta y es imposible que con su contextura fisica yo pueda empujarlo hacia..."_

- ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Al oír la voz femenina sus ojos se abrieron de repente, allí de pié, vistiendo solo una camisa que Temperance no dudaba era del agente, una mujer rubia y despeinada la miraba con curiosidad.

- Busco a Seeley Booth – respondió ella tontamente

- Soy Janelle, Seeley está durmiendo todavía – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa irónica.

- Yo solo…yo quería…

- Creo que no es el mejor momento para despertarlo, pero puedes dejarle un mensaje si lo deseas.

- Está bien, no es necesario – dijo Brennan demasiado confundida y dándose la vuelta para marcharse

- Espera, puedo decirle que viniste pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre

Temperance la miró, de la misma manera que estudiaba los huesos antes de animarse a dar su veredicto, era rubia de cuerpo exuberante, con ojos conocedores de la vida, el tipo de mujer que puede mantener una charla normal y lanzar despreocupada un par de chistes, sin duda el tipo de mujer que gustaría a todo hombre, la clase de mujer que Booth elegiría para pasarla bien, no como ella que nunca había sido la popular de la preparatoria, la reina del baile de gradución, que nunca se había besado con el jugador estrella de la universidad, no como ella que era un "bicho raro, una cerebrito sin vida y sin don social"

- Olvídalo… no tiene sentido, yo no soy nada, no soy nadie – dijo la antropóloga en voz casi inaudible abandonando el lugar.

.

La mujer cerró la puerta, pensando que era una verdadera lástima que ese sexy hombre que dormía, no le hubiera hecho el amor aquella noche, ella lo había ayudado a desvestirse, lo había arropado mientras él solo susurraba la palabra "Bones", y se había quedado allí como un angel guardián velando su sueño, poniendo paños frios en su frente para calmar la borrachera atroz que sufría porque había algo en los ojos de ese hombre que despertaba su instinto maternal, pero estaba segura de que hubiera sido un excelente amante de no haber estado tan alcoholizado _"a veces se pierde" _dijo para sus adentros y se encerró en el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha para salir de allí.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	9. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada Feliz 2010 para todas/os, espero que hayan comido, bebido e iniciado el nuevo año con muchos nuevos proyectos!!!.**

**Este es un "Songcap" (cortito, es verdad) que, después de lo que pasó, muestra el pensamiento de cada uno, **

**¿recomendación? Escucharlo con el tema que utilicé: "Llueve por dentro" de Luis Fonsi.**

**Besotes y gracias por los comentarios!**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

Ella adoraba el río Potomac desde que había pisado Washington por primera vez. Allí, sentada en los escalones del monumento a Lincoln podía pensar, relajarse luego de un caso difícil, lidiar con su entorno y con la pesada carga de ser quien era.

Admiraba a las personas que paseaban, familias, parejas de enamorados… siempre los observaba con curiosidad y un dejo de envidia, personas que reían, que se miraban con intimidad compartida, madres cuidando a sus niños, todo lo que ella secretamente anhelaba, una vida de la que muchas veces se sentía excluida, de la que nunca pudo ser parte.

Solo podía pensar en él por eso no pudo anticipar las lagrimas que suavemente y sin piedad comenzaron a caer…

.

"**¿Qué puedo hacer? llueve por dentro y el corazón me duele y se deshace,**

**pienso en ti quiero volar y remontar esta tristeza para escaparme.**

**Quiero vivir… por siempre junto a ti no importa nada y olvidar este silencio que**

**se roba mis mañanas, libera y acorrala**

**Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el**

**corazón mientras te pienso cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro"**

.

.

El aun con la pesada resaca de la noche anterior manejaba a gran velocidad, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente como si se acoplaran a la tormenta que sentía en su interior, era un hombre herido, nunca pensó que podría enamorarse de su compañera, en realidad supo que siempre la había amado, que era capaz de lo que fuera por ella pero jamás pensó que alguna vez exteriorizaría sus sentimientos de la manera en que lo había hecho y ahora comprendía que había sido un error, un dulce pero fatal error porque había perdido lo que más le importaba en la vida.

.

"**¿Qué puedo hacer? si tu mirada se clava en mi, luego me arranca el alma…**

**no hay adiós solo hay entre tú y yo una distancia q nos separa.**

**Quiero reír como lo hicimos esa madrugada y poco a poco rescatar el sol de**

**tus mañanas, el viento entre tus alas.."**

_._

_._

Ella supo que una vez más se había equivocado de todas las maneras posibles, dejándose llevar aquella noche en que él la amó sin pensar en las consecuencias, había dicho cosas que no sentía, mentido en pos de su seguridad y luego, cuando por primera vez en su vida, había decidido poner sus sentimientos en las manos… él… aun no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de aquella rubia mujer, sin duda alguna Temperance Brennan había cometido demasiados errores.

.

"**Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el**

**corazón mientras te pienso cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro"**

.

.

El supo que ella había mentido porque aquella noche lejana tuvo a la verdadera Temperance en sus brazos y pudo sentir todo lo que ella guardaba dentro; Pero la había perdido, no había manera de resolver las cosas, él no podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, porque hacerle el amor a su compañera había sido la experiencia más hermosa que había vivido, amaba a esa mujer con cada fibra, con cada músculo de su cuerpo, porque Temperance Brennan estaba en su sangre y no habría nada que pudiera borrarla de su alma.

.

"**Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, en mi, atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el**

**corazón mientras te pienso cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro"**

.

.

El detuvo el automóvil y lentamente caminó bordeando el río Potomac observando perdido hacia el horizonte porque su científica, pese a que nada entendía de la vida, sabiamente le había enseñado que ese río calmaba las tumultuosas aguas internas...

Ella con los ojos empapados en mil lagrimas miró al horizonte como buscando respuestas...

.

**"No es imposible amarte lejos, de lejos… pero siento q muero si no te tengo..."**

.

.

Lamentablemente, en aquel instante, en aquel preciso lugar… ella y él nunca se encontraron.

.

**"cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro"**

* * *

.

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	10. Chapter 8

**Mi niña interior les desea Feliz reyes para todas!! y de regalito les dejo un cap más ****y mas drama! Me da miedo que se aburran un poco porque cada vez se complica mas! pero para no hastiarlas van surgiendo nuevas complicaciones que nos hacen preguntar "¿en que terminará todo esto?" (jaja ni que fuera Hart!!), pero bueno! ya no falta tanto, así que no dejen de leerme porfis!!!.**

**Besotes a todas!**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

La semana transcurrió lentamente, nadie en el lab nunca supo qué había realmente sucedido porque ellos se llevarían el secreto a la tumba, pero los "mirones" supieron que había sido algo malo, algo terriblemente malo, para que los compañeros, "el centro del equipo" apenas se miraran, Brennan pasaba los días refugiada en su oficina, la primera en llegar y la ultima en irse, y Booth… Booth solo hacia su trabajo, nadie lo veía pasear por el lab y cuando lo hacia su mirada apagada y su humor no ayudaban.

Todos se preguntaban que había sucedido con ellos, con el recio agente de mirada afable y un chiste para cada ocasión, pero mucho menos aún entendían que sucedía con la gran antropóloga, la profesional de mirada curiosa que parecía haber perdido toda la pasión que solía tener ante su trabajo, todos se preguntaban que había sucedido con ellos, y por que últimamente el laboratorio se había inundado de miradas perdidas e incomodos silencios.

.

.

Habían pasado 10 largos días y Temperance Brennan, acostumbrada a racionalizar, no quería pensar, simplemente no quería hacerlo, no quería creer que le estuviera ocurriendo, ninguno de los 2 lo había imaginado, no se habían detenido ni un instante a pensarlo y ahora al parecer pagarían las consecuencias y esta idea le aterraba demasiado, de modo que decidió hacer su preocupación a un lado, congelarla en su memoria hasta que pudiera ocuparse de ella porque Temperance Brennan acostumbrada a racionalizar esta vez y definitivamente no quería pensar

armándose del coraje que necesitaba para simular profesionalismo Seeley Booth entró a su oficina…

- Bones tenemos un trabajo de campo, un cuerpo mutilado en las inmediaciones de Mount Vernon

- Llévate a Hodgins - dijo ella sin quitar la vista de su monitor

- Brennan - dijo clavándole la mirada – aun podemos trabajar juntos, solo debemos ir a la escena del crimen y hacer lo que siempre hacemos - _"menos reírnos y mirarnos como si nada fuera más importante" _pensó el agente con tristeza.

- Lo siento Booth, pero no estaré aquí las próximas 2 semanas

- Algún reconocimiento en el extranjero? – y deseó que esas palabras sonaran lo menos personales posibles

- No…yo en realidad… Booth… sucede que... Sully me escribió desde El Caribe, se encuentra en Cartagena y me invitó a pasar unos días allí.

- Bien, de modo que piensas irte… - dijo él tratando de mostrar indiferencia para disimular el torbellino que implicaba la idea.

- Sssi… Así es,

Booth hizo un gesto de asombro mientras negaba con la cabeza…

- Que sucede contigo? Acaso te extraña que yo también sepa como tener "vacaciones vacaciones" Booth? – los furiosos ojos femeninos se clavaron en el agente

- No, ya no me extraña! Bones… recuerdo lo que tú haces en vacaciones lo recuerdo "detalladamente bien"… HODGINS VAMONOS!!! – gritó el agente saliendo intempestivamente de su oficina.

.

Brennan tomándose la cabeza con sus manos bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente, no debía llorar, ella era fuerte y tenía suficiente experiencia en relaciones fallidas… aquel que había asesinado a su propio hermano, Michael su antiguo profesor en el que se había embargado en una guerra de egos y Booth… Seeley Booth… _"__Soy Janelle, Seeley está durmiendo todavía" _aun no podía quitarse la imagen de aquella mujer de su mente, sin duda el agente se sumaba a su lista de "malas experiencias amorosas", por lo que decididamente levantó el teléfono:

- Mi nombre es Temperance Brennan, deseo hacer una reservación para el siguiente vuelo, ¿mi destino?...

Y por un instante pensó que contra toda lógica, si pudiera, pediría un asiento en el próximo transbordador espacial con destino al confín más remoto del universo, porque lo único que necesitaba era alejarse de todo y que su mundo dejara de girar alrededor del dolor que, hoy en secreto, la consumía.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

**Aclaración: Como me quedó muy cortito (parecía mas largo en el word!!!) voy a tratar de terminar el nuevo para esta noche ¿que les parece? ¿ahora entra Sully en escena? jaja! me deben estar odiando muchisimo pero... ya lo van a entender!!!!!**

**Lu89 me reí con tu coment! No se encontraron porque ella estaba arriba de las escalinatas del monumento a Lincoln y él abajo al borde del río, jaja! buena observación!! todavía te debo la de los mapaches y el ojo sobrante del cap 2: al que solo se me ocurre que la radiación le haya dado un 3er ojo a alguno!! jaja!!).**


	11. Chapter 9

**Como el anterior era un cap corto, prometí subir otro cuanto antes y lo prometido es deuda! Y con este cap… se viene un "OHHH" generalizado jaja!!, que deberá esperar hasta mañana que termine de escribir el próximo! (voy a toda maquina lo prometo).**

**Karla: me encantó tu idea, pero este cap ya estaba casi terminado cuando leí tu sugerencia y no supe como podía empalmarlo (aunque me hubiera encantado porque hubiera quedado genial una escena así!), de todas maneras se viene algo de eso, y también algunas charlas Brennan-Angela y luego Angela-Booth **

**Karina: 3 fics con Sully? No sea cosa que lo estemos llamando con la mente y a Hanson se le ocurra traerlo otra vez!! (niñas toquen madera porque su cara no me caía nada bien!).**

**Besotes!**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES**

**.**

Aquella mañana Brennan solo había tenido tiempo de tomar una ducha cuando tuvo que salir de urgencia tras el llamado de Cam… un cuerpo había sido encontrado en el Campus de la Universidad Howard , Booth ya estaba allí y requerían su presencia con urgencia antes que el lugar se llenara de agentes de prensa.

"_De modo que volvemos a encontrarnos" _pensó respirando hondo y subiendo al automóvil, sería un día difícil, un primer encuentro difícil y se preparó para afrontarlo.

- Buenos días Doctora Brennan – le dijo el oficial encargado – buen bronceado!

Los ojos de Brennan se encontraron automáticamente con los de Booth que al oír el comentario solo agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

- Por aquí por favor – dijo otra vez el policía guiándola suavemente con su brazo – un entrenador encontró el cuerpo bajo las gradas, es un menor, no creo que supere los 8 años, detesto estos casos, usted sabe, me hacen perder aun más la fe en la humanidad.

Pero Brennan ya no lo escuchaba, agachada sobre la caja de cartón que contenía los restos, se encontraba concentrada en la tarea.

"_Detesto cuando son niños"_, pensó sabiendo que Booth se encontraba de pié a su lado, pero lo que Brennan mas odiaba era la idea de no poder compartir toda la impotencia con su compañero, cuando ambos se echaban una mirada de apoyo que hacía más llevadero la sensación de injusticia.

- Menor, sexo masculino, los marcadores… los… - Brennan asqueada se interrumpió unos segundos, para inhalar profundamente con el estomago dado vuelta - los marcadores indican procedencia latina, alrededor de 3 años, muerte por asfixia, la posición… la posición indica que… discúlpenme - pálida y sin decir palabras se puso de pié y salió corriendo del lugar ante la mirada de sorpresa de Booth y el agente policial.

.

Segundos después Seeley la encontró apoyada contra una pared vaciando totalmente el contenido de su estomago, preocupado y sin decir palabras se acercó para sostenerle el cabello y aunque ella quiso evitarlo, las nauseas que le provocaban el vomito siguieron su curso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo él segundos después mientras con su pañuelo secaba aquel rostro pálido y sudoroso.

- Creo que sí, es solo… solo que es un niño, tú sabes, es muy temprano aun para asumir la objetividad científica.

- Lo sé Bones!

Y por un momento ambos se miraron, sintiendo que volvían a ser los de tiempo atrás… cuando compartían la injusticia y se ayudaban a sobrellevarlo.

.

.

.

**POR LA NOCHE - CASA DE BRENNAN**

.

Tras mojarse el rostro por enésima vez, Temperance se miró al espejo... definitivamente ya no quedaba nada en su estomago, dado que los vómitos no le habían permitido retener bocado y lucía pálida y gris, siguió examinando detenidamente su rostro hasta que los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su abstacción obligandola a abandonar el cuarto de baño .

- Solo quise saber cómo estabas –le dijo él levantando la vista no bien ella abrió.

- Bbien, estoy bien

- Tu rostro no dice lo mismo… ¿aun sigues vomitando? – le dijo estudiándola detenidamente

- Algo así

- ¿Has ido al médico? – exclamó el agente con preocupación

- No lo creo necesario, llegue por la noche y salí muy temprano esta mañana cuando Cam telefoneó saltándome el desayuno, creo que solo se trata de una descompensación.

- Debes hacerte ver por un médico Bones - le dijo muy serio.

- Te dije que no es necesario, nada que un sueño reparador y una frugal cena no puedan remediar.

- Tus doctorados no te dieron un titulo en medicina, Oh vamos Bones! te arrastraré hasta un hospital, vamos - dijo él tomándole la mano y tratando de dirigirse al elevador

Pero el contacto de aquellos masculinos dedos hizo que ella reaccionara como si hubiera sido rozada por lava volcánica

- BOOTH TE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN!!! - exclamó retirando sus dedos de aquel contacto

- ESO NO LO SABES!, solo deja que te acompañe!! - la reacción no había sido ignorada por el agente, que le lanzó una mirada profunda.

- Soy una mujer adulta Booth, no necesito que estés tras de mi

- Oh vamos Temperance! - dijo resoplando con cansancio - Somos amig…

- Somos compañeros de trabajo y nuestra relación laboral terminó hace ya algunas horas

En silencio él la observó estudiándola y ella se sintió como aquellos acusados en la sala de interrogación, evitó aquellos ojos que tanto amaba y recordó el deseo que había visto una vez en ellos _"parecen siglos atrás"_ pensó con tristeza, pero también recordó la traición, el hábil juego que eran para él las mujeres y la presa fácil que ella misma había resultado.

- Ya es tarde y necesito descansar.

- Bones yo…

- Hasta mañana Booth

Y sin decir más Temperance cerró su puerta, ya del otro lado recostandose en la misma para dejarse caer, completamente agotada, como si hubiera liberado la batalla más grande de su vida.

Booth desde afuera apoyó suavemente la cabeza en el marco y se quedó allí largo rato, como queriendo encontrar una solución a una causa que ya parecía perdida y dolorosamente lejana.

.

.

**DIA SIGUIENTE**

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Temperance no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en cómo diablos llegar al cuarto de baño, las nauseas eran mayores que el día anterior y sentía que sus huesos pesaban toneladas.

Supo que nuevamente no retendría el desayuno y solo tomó un vaso de agua antes de salir hacia el trabajo, cuando se subió al automóvil y acomodó el espejo retrovisor se encontró con sus ojos, esos ojos que había tratado de esquivar en las últimas semanas, lo inevitable se estaba convirtiendo en una duda mortal que destrozaba sus nervios íntimos, _"ya es hora, debo afrontar la realidad y de una vez despejar conjeturas" _concluyó y sin detenerse a pensarlo, se acercó a la farmacia más cercana:

- Buenos días... – dijo con voz dubitativa – necesito... un... detector de hormonas gonadotrópicas coriónicas humanas

.

Y tras elegir cuidadosamente entre la extensa variedad del mercado, la antropóloga salió de la farmacia llevando con ella un test casero de embarazo.

.

.

.

* * *

** "Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	12. Chapter 10

**Definitivamente tengo que dejar de escuchar canciones tristes!! Jaja! Les dejo otro cap mas, recién terminado, mucho drama es verdad, pero prometo arreglar todo este embrollo como sea!! Y ojala tenga hoy la suficiente inspiración para terminar el próximo cap!**

**Sé que quizás resulte un poco tedioso que siempre esté pasando algo y nada se resuelva, sería fácil que Brennan le preguntara quien era esa rubia y todo se arreglara, pero sabemos que ella no piensa así y todos los errores que viene cometiendo son producto de su poca experiencia social y amorosa, por ser tan terca, por estar tan acostumbrada a sufrir que lo unico que sabe hacer es levantar corazas a su alrededor (como trato de justificarme jaja!). **

**Mas besos y gracias por seguir ahí y acompañar siempre con una palabra linda, no saben cuanto significa para mi!. **

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 10**

.

.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Brennan con paso apurado se encerró en su oficina, su equipo la miró pero en definitiva no les resultó extraño (teniendo en cuenta el clima reinante de las últimas semanas) que ni siquiera los saludara.

Al entrar cerró la puerta rogando en secreto no ser molestada, con la respiración entrecortada y el envoltorio que contenía el test en la mano se dirigió al baño, no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba, nunca antes había pasado por aquella situacion, leyó el prospecto 2 veces antes de animarse a utilizarlo, porque sabía que no podía seguir aplazando ese momento, de modo que miró el reloj dispuesta a sobrevivir a los 3 minutos más largos de su existencia.

.

Tiempo después, con un Tsunami arrasando su mente, salió del baño aun sosteniendo la prueba y su visible resultado.

Angela al oírla se levantó del sillón rápidamente, había pensado mantener una charla profunda con esa mujer que pese a ser tan diferente a ella era su mejor amiga, su hermana de la vida, esta vez no dejaría que Brennan esquivara la conversación, era su deber de amiga estar allí y ayudarla a corregir todo lo que estuviera mal en su vida.

- Tesoro sé que no quieres ser molestada pero creo que es hora que tu y yo… ¿Hey Brennan porque tienes una prueba de embarazo en tu mano? ¿Y PORQUÉ ESTÁ AZUL??? – los ojos de Ángela se tornaron enormes.

- Yo… yo no lo sé!, no sé qué significa!, ni siquiera recuerdo si debía ser azul, en realidad no sé si esto es azul, más bien parece violeta y el violeta no figuraba dentro de los colores posibles de detección, si lo miro fijamente parece tener un tono verdoso y nada decía el prospecto de tonos verdosos, violetas o celestes oscuros que no son de un visiblemente azul!!! – Brennan hablaba rápido, gesticulando consternada por la tensión.

- Shhh! tesoro… tesoro – dijo Ángela acercándose para ponerle las manos en los hombros – pongamos esto en orden un resultado positivo es azul y esto cariño… es azul como el océano.

- El océano no es azul solo es un reflejo del…

- Bien Brennan! olvidemos el océano… es azul pitufo y no importa que no existan los pitufos!!!!, porque esto es azul y tu… cariño tú estás embarazada – le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Angela yo…

- Oh Honey ven aquí – le dijo la artista dándole un abrazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Angie… yo... estoy embarazada!!!

Pero rápidamente Brennan comprendió que aquella frase había sido un nuevo error, porque allí de pié, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta Booth la miraba perplejo.

- Brennan tesoro creo que es mejor que me vaya, yo… yo solo me iré a hacer… - Ángela titubeaba, había visto la mirada que ambos compañeros se habían lanzado, las señales de tensión en ambos cuerpos y sin saber bien exactamente porqué intuyó que debía marcharse - tu sabes! a hacer esas cosas que hago por aquí que justifican mi paga, y… solo cuídate, luego iremos a tomar unas copas… quise decir unos jugos de frutas, yo… adiós – dijo saliendo raudamente de la oficina.

Booth seguía mirándola, no con asombro ni con interrogación, solo de una manera tan profunda que obligó a la antropóloga a bajar su propia vista, el silencio incomodo de la habitación fluía como si ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien como remediarlo, hasta que Booth habló:

- ¿Temperance?...

- …

- ¿Bones?... ¿es, es verdad?

- Booth yo… lo siento… es… es verdad – dijo ella contendiendo las lágrimas, porque no quería llorar delante de ese hombre.

- Ssé, que yo… que yo no debería preguntarte esto, porque últimamente no hemos hablado mucho, en realidad no hemos hablado nada, pero Bones – dijo él acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de aquella piel que olía como aun la recordaba – aquella noche en que tu y yo… aquella noche ninguno de nosotros pensó en ello, lo que trato de decir… – exclamó lanzándole una mirada intima llena de interrogación – nosotros, tu sabes, no usamos protección, Bones ¿tu estás… estás esperando un hijo mio?

La mente de Brennan recorría incesantemente las últimas semanas…

"_Una científica tan importante como tu necesita su máxima concentración"_

"_Quizás cuando mueras puedas hacer que todos tus títulos asistan a tu funeral!!"_

"_Así eres tú, jamás te dejas llevar, jamás haces algo fuera de lo racional, tu eres la fría antropóloga con todos sus títulos"_

"_Soy Janelle, Seeley está durmiendo todavía"_

.

- Temperance?… tu y yo vamos a…

- NO! – le dijo ella saliendo de su trance – no es tuyo Booth, en realidad es de… de

- ¿Es de Sully? – y Booth supo que la respuesta cualquiera que fuera le dolería en lo más profundo de su alma.

- S...si! De Sully, estoy esperando un hijo de Sully, él no lo sabe todavía pero es suyo, de Sully

- ¿Tú estás… segura de ello Bones?

- Completamente segura – Brennan no se atrevía a mirarlo, necesitaba desesperadamente sus brazos, refugiarse en él como lo hacía cada vez que algo le dolía, pero no podía hacerlo y se sintió la mujer más sola del planeta _"sola no, recuerda que vas a tener un hijo" _pero esta certeza no ayudaba a reordenar su mundo.

- Bien Bones, entonces yo… vaya! solo me queda felicitarte

- Gracias Booth

El agente estaba llegando ya a la puerta cuando sin pensarlo, en un acto reflejo se volvió y la cubrió con un enorme abrazo

- Wow! Te… te felicito de verdad, a ti y a Sully, los felicito

Pero Brennan no podía hablar, aferrada a esos brazos, luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, por no dejar todo su dolor expuesto, por no morir en aquellos brazos, por no recordar cuanto lo amaba.

Booth retuvo el abrazo porque lo único que quería era seguir aspirando el aroma de su cabello, ese aroma tan particular que lo acompañaba cada noche, necesitaba memorizar cada partícula de aquella piel, porque mientras contenía las lágrimas sabía que era la última vez que tendría a aquella mujer, la mujer de su vida, tan cerca de su piel.

- Bien debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer, Temperance te felicito de verás… solo… debo irme, adiós

.

Booth salió como si de repente hubiera perdido la visión… como si lo todo aquello que lo rodeaba fueran tan solo figuras distorsionadas, se sentía desangrar, no podía pensar más que en aquella mujer que se le había escurrido de sus manos como arena, la había perdido de una manera que ya jamás podría remediar, quiso gritarle que ella mentía, que el corazón no era un simple músculo, que el corazón dolía y podía romperse mientras aun respiraba y en ese momento odio a Sully con un odio demasiado profundo porque le estaba arrebatando lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Mareado y desorientado pasó por delante de los Squinds sin siquiera notar su presencia

- Booth… ¿te encuentras bien? – exclamó Cam suavemente

Pero la única respuesta del agente fue la gran patada que le dio al cesto de basura más próximo dejando el lab inmerso en una lluvia de papeles y desechos de la que nadie se animo a hacer objeción.

.

.

**

* * *

****"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	13. Chapter 101

**Este cap no estaba en los planes, pero este finde no pude sentarme a escribir y hoy… tengo un atoramiento mental que no me deja inspirarme (justo cuando debe empezar a resolverse todo!!!), pero como no quiero dejarlas así, subo esto que se me ocurrió recién (que no es gran cosa, solo la reacción de Booth luego de la "gran noticia"), así no me retan por tardar y gano un día mas para terminar el próximo cap (prometido para mañana).**

**Una recomendación para escuchar (si pueden haganlo): "tengo miedo" de Chayanne. **

**

* * *

**

.

.

**"Alguna vez has conocido a una mujer que te inspire a amarla hasta que todos nuestros sentidos se llenen de ella, inhalándola, saboreándola como si nuestro corazón hubiera encontrado al fin un lugar, descubriendo en sus ojos a tus futuros hijos, nuestra vida empieza con ella y sin ella debe acabar"**

**("Don Juan De Marco")**

.

.

CHAPTER 10/1

.

**"_Querida Brennan:"_**

"_No, querida Brennan suena a una carta insultante a aquella tía lejana que no nos dejaba correr por la casa para no tirar los jarrones!"_

Sentado en penumbras en su austera sala, frente a un papel en blanco y con solo un vaso de whisky como compañero, Seeley Booth no se decidía como empezar esa carta.

**"_Brennan:" _**

_"Oh vamos Seeley!! no puedes llamarla por el apellido y hablarle de amor ¿en qué rayos estás pensando?_

Booth nervioso como un niño, tachaba palabras sin cesar, solo debía hacerlo y no pensar demaciado, de modo que simplemente decidió dejarse llevar, expresar solo lo que sentía sin detenerse demaciado en las formas, palabras tan simples como sus sentimientos, porque sería de la unica manera en que podría decirlo…

**"_Bones: _**

_**Quizá lo mas extraño que recibas sea esta carta, bien, tu podrás decirme que has visto demasiadas cosas extrañas por el mundo, pero ten la certeza que esto, es lo mas extraño que he hecho, jamás le he escrito a nadie, ni siquiera en el instituto, siempre creí que estas "cosas" solo lo hacían las mujeres ¿sabes?, pero hoy comprendí, que hay situaciones en donde una carta es la única alternativa para decir lo que quieres decir.**_

_**Rayos Temperance! hoy cuando te escuché hablar con Angela… simplemente no podía creerlo, me negaba a creerlo, de todas las noticias posibles fue quizás, bueno en realidad no quizás, sé que fue la ultima noticia en el mundo que esperaba oír y aun no sé bien como asimilarla, como caer en la cuenta de esta nueva realidad que me desespera por dentro, que desgarrra el alma.**_

_**Por un momento fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo ¿sabes? Por un momento olvidé tu viaje a Colombia, olvidé a Sully y solo pude pensar... bien! soy un tonto por creer así sea un segundo que tendría un hijo, un hijo contigo, tu no sabes todo lo que cruzó por mi mente en ese instante! Bones yo… yo te amo desde el primer día en que te conocí, no lo supe en ese momento, la primera vez que te vi actué como un tonto, lo sé, pero había algo que no podía explicar, te presentaste ante mi y clavaste tus ojos azules en los míos, un escalofrío me recorrió por dentro, no sabía que era pero estaba allí y siguió allí durante mucho tiempo, hoy lo sé, en realidad hace años que lo sé, te amo, te amo como jamás creí posible, inesperadamente todo cobró sentido para mi, amarte me hizo entender y poner en orden las cosas, daría mi vida por ti, siempre lo haría! Atravesaría el mundo solo por verte sonreír, tu no sabes lo que haría por ti, nunca lo supiste Temperance y quizás fui yo el único culpable, pero lo cierto es que creí que tendría tiempo, siempre creí que habría tiempo, pero me equivoque, me equivoqué y ahora… nunca te he dicho te amo, creí que solo bastaba con demostrarlo, pero tenía miedo, nunca supe muy bien en que lugar estar contigo parado ¿sabes? ¿quieres saberlo? nunca tuve miedo de esa linea que no debíamos cruzar, solo tenía miedo de perderte, de dar un paso en falso, la linea entre tus sentimientos y tu coraza es tan efimera que yo... tuve miedo, miedo de decir algo apresurado, miedo del paso equivocado, miedo de cometer un error y perderte.**_

_**Si pudiera… si tan solo pudiera iría ante ti para decírtelo y trataría de abrazarte, jamás te dejaría ir Temperance… yo simplemente jamás lo haría, pero ya no está en mi, ignoro en que momento sucedió, simplemente yo… dormía cuando tu decidiste hacerme a un lado de tu vida y estuve bastante tiempo dormido cuando decidiste que él era para ti, que él podría darte ese hijo que anhelabas, estuve dormido y cuando desperté… solo ya era tarde, ya es muy tarde, ¿porqué debió ser así?.**_

_**Pero estoy aquí, escribiendo cosas que ni siquiera sé bien como decir, estoy aquí porque tu estás allí y entre nosotros se abrió ese abismo imposible de surcar y eso es lo que tanto duele, saber que fuiste mía, que podrías haber sido mía y te dejé ir, por ser un hombre que no supo pelear, ¿que irónico verdad? Me enseñaron a luchar, a ser el mejor pero jamás aprendí a sobrevivir la batalla más importante de mi vida y doy vuelta una y otra vez, vuelvo a revivir las ultimas semanas y no lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo.**_

_**Estoy solo Temperance, estoy vencido ¿Cómo se sobrelleva el arrepentimiento, cuando te das cuenta que ya es tarde para remediar lo que hiciste mal, cuando pierdes el corazón y aun caminas?. No puedo volver atrás, no puedo… simplemente debo dejarte ir y pensar como hubiera sido un hijo contigo, una vida contigo, un mundo nuestro, vivir por ti, respirar por ti, hacer un lugar mejor por ti, como hubiera sido, pero es inútil ya no hay modo de volver atrás, solo que te extraño tanto Temperance!!, ¿como podría amarte menos? ¿como dejarte ir?, ¿como detengo el dolor Bones?, ¿como lo hago? perdí... él gana, él se queda con mi vida, solo he sido un imbécil..."**_

.

_Pero Seeley Booth, se levantó de la silla como si el lugar le quemara, con las manos en su cintura se asomó a la ventana, contemplando por largo rato el exterior, bebió un sorbo de whisky que le supo a fuego en su garganta y entonces observó la carta y decidió que ya no serviría, que ya era muy tarde...lentamente vació el vaso sobre ella como si la humedad que comenzaba a desteñir las letras pudiera también borrar de igual modo su corazón, aunque fué inutil porque el dolor perduró y lo siguió toda la noche acompañandolo como un fiel servidor de sus sueños. _

**

* * *

**

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	14. Chapter 11

**Vuelvo a tener internet!!!, una tormenta me dejó 2 días sin conexión y, pensando en como ustedes estarían insultandome (jaja!) molesté tanto a la operadora telefónica que conseguí servicio técnico!!! (y ellos un gran alivio por no tener que escucharme de nuevo!), como sea, acá dejo un cap mas! falta muy poquito para el final, en realidad este era un cap corto y terminaba en la conversación B&B, el resto correspondía al siguiente episodio, pero hice una cuenta sencilla: "si encima** **que tardo mas de la cuenta les doy muy poco... es como tirarme a la jaula de los leones", de modo que copy paste mediante "arranqué literalmente" un pedazo del próximo cap para darles algo mas y que vuelvan a quererme (y olviden que prometí subir algo hace 2 días!!).**

**El proximo ya está listo y se los dejo mañana porque le falta la corrección, soy muy obsesiva con las correcciones y lo releo tantas veces que siempre le encuentro algo para cambiar o agregar!!! pero supongo a todos nos pasa lo mismo, bueno! no hablo mas, besotes!!!**

**NOTA: El parrafo centrado y en negrita sería algo así como un recuerdo de una situación pasada, lo que fué omitido luego que Brennan encontrara a la rubia mujer en casa de Booth.**

**

* * *

**

.

**CHAPTER 11**

Los siguientes 30 días fueron muy difíciles para Booth, que con disimulo la observaba constantemente, estudiando sus ojeras, su palidez, Brennan seguía tan hermosa como siempre, a veces lucía cansada y se paseaba somnolienta por el lab pero aun así estaba radiante, el embarazo aun no se hacia visible en su delgado cuerpo pero Booth sabía que estaba allí y no podía evitar estar al pendiente, porque no quería que nada le sucediera, inconscientemente aun vivía para protegerla.

Ella había levantado un frío muro entre ambos, Booth sentía que un sismo en Washington había partido en 2 el estado y ambos habían quedado en límites distintos, podían verse a la distancia pero era imposible volver a tocarse.

Cuando fueron citados al escenario de un crimen ambos debieron compartir la Suv del agente, por entre el silencio incomodo Seeley la miraba de reojo, habían pasado 30 días y aun tenía demasiadas dudas y preocupaciones, por eso ni siquiera supo en que momento comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Como está Sully?

- El… el se encuentra bien, si muy bien – dijo ella dubitativa

- ¿Y como ha tomado la noticia?

- ¿Que noticia?

- Tu sabes… tu … el bebé

- Aun no lo sabe – dijo ella mirando hacia el exterior

- ¿AUN NO LO SABE?? ¿No sabe que va a ser padre? – Booth hizo un exagerado gesto con su cara

- Es, solo… Booth es algo complicado…

- Bones, debes hablar con él, tu sabes, Sully es un buen hombre, se hará cargo de sus responsabilidades, quiero decir, ustedes están juntos ¿no es así? y un hijo… – Booth no quitaba la vista del camino, decir esas palabras le dolían en el alma

- No se trata de eso… - Brennan respiró hondo y clavó sus ojos en él – Booth debemos hablar… creo que hay algo que debes saber…

Pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono del agente, sin embargo Booth mirándola profundamente seguía ajeno al sonar

- Debes contestar - le dijo ella mirando otra vez al exterior

- Sea lo que sea Bones puede esperar

Pero la insistencia del teléfono fue más fuerte de modo que poniendo sus ojos en blanco el agente lo extrajo de su bolsillo

- Booth – dijo tomando la llamada molesto – Janelle! Como estás? Si claro que si recibí tu mensaje anoche!

Brennan se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, de modo que aquella rubia mujer tan sexy aun seguía en su vida, _"Claro que si Temperance! ¿Que creías? La única aventura pasajera de Booth fuiste tu, ningún hombre dejaría pasar esa oportunidad"_

.

**…**

**Cuando se fue de su casa aquella mañana, Janelle no podía dejar de pensar en Seeley Booth, se rió avergonzada al recordar que había intentado seducirlo horas atrás, pero aquella mañana al verlo dormir, luego de haber pasado toda la noche velando su sueño, la mirada del hombre dormido le recordó a Tim, su adorado Tim, el hermano que siempre bebía demasiado y se metía en demasiados problemas**_** "eres mi hermanita menor, no deberías hacer tanto por mi, no lo merezco**_**" solía decirle una y otra vez mientras ella pagaba su fianza, curaba las heridas producidas en alguna pelea callejera o simplemente lo ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos luego de una significativa borrachera, había hecho todo por él, pero aun así en lo mas intimo de su ser se sentía culpable de no haberlo salvado, Janelle creía, como creyó aquella noche en que la telefonearon de la oficina del forense, que pudo haber hecho mas de modo que la noche siguiente volvió a la casa del agente**

**- Mi nombre es Janelle, tu no te acuerdas de mi, pero manejé tu automóvil anoche y soy la responsable de que hayas dormido en una cama y no tengas marcas de alfombra en tu frente – le dijo con una sonrisa no bien él abrió la puerta - además mira te traje caldo de pollo aunque creo que el alcohol que bebiste ayer sabía mejor**

**- De modo que tu y yo… anoche…**

**- No tuvimos sexo si te lo preguntas, solo fuimos 2 personas que necesitábamos de alguien para salvarnos - quieres compartir lo que alguien intentó apodar caldo y una buena charla? **

******Y esa noche se hicieron amigos, fue tan solo cuestión de días para que Booth le presentara al Agente Jonathan Hansom a quien hoy Janelle llamaba "el amor de mi vida" **y por ello le estaría siempre eternamente agradecida.

**…**

- Bien Bones… – dijo él cuando cortó la comunicación deteniendo el coche e inclinándose para mirarla - ¿que es lo que querías decirme?

- Booth.. solo olvídalo, nada importante

- Dijiste que hay algo que debería saber

- Olvídalo, yo... no lo recuerdo, sin duda no era nada que tuviera gran importancia – dijo simulando una sonrisa pero sabiendo que moría por dentro.

.

**DIAS DESPUES**

2 meses, 2 largos meses desde aquella noche que vivieron juntos, Cuando pensaba en ello a Booth le parecía una eternidad, como si toda una vida hubiera sucedido entre ellos, agotado por el extenuante trabajo el agente abrió la puerta de su casa, con el saco en su mano y desajustando su corbata que a esta altura del día era como la soga de una horca pendiendo de su cuello, pensaba terminar el día de modo relajado, sentarse en su silo favorito, tomar una cerveza y mirar alguna buena película de acción, pero todas sus ideas fueron interrumpidas cuando sonó el teléfono…

"_¿Porqué tiene que sonar? ¿Porque tienen que molestarme cuando simplemente quiero descansar? maldita tecnología, te llaman, te envían mensajes, mails, el mundo avanza solo para irritarte"_

- Booth – contestó pasando su mano por la nuca para liberar la tensión acumulada

- Hey hombre!, que hay tanto tiempo? – la voz al otro lado del aparato sonaba distendida y alegre

- ¿S…Sullivan? – dijo el ex Ranger sintiendo palidecer

- Bien hecho agente veo que aun tiene agudizado el oído!!

- Sully… yo… como… ¿como estás? ¿Donde te encuentras?

- Estoy preparándolo todo para partir hacia Brasil, una travesía larga que soñaba hacer, ¿que hay contigo? Aun sigues corriendo tras los malos?

- Aun sigo haciéndolo, tú sabes, el cuento de nunca acabar…

- Jaja! Solo trata que eso no te lleve a la vejez prematura!!

- Lo tendré en cuenta Sullivan! – dijo imitándolo en su carcajada aun cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

- De todas maneras ya sabes, si eso sucede siempre hay lugar en mi barco para un marinero mas! Pero dime, ¿Que hay con Brennan?, hace demasiado tiempo que no sé de ella.

- ¿1 mes no parece demasiado tiempo? – Booth se encontraba confundido

- ¿De que hablas?

- Solo llevas 1 mes sin verla, quizás te incomode decírmelo, pero tu sabes, no hay problemas, lo sé.

- ¿1 mes? No lo entiendo, el ultimo contacto que tuve con Brennan fue hace 4 meses, le envié unas líneas desde Cartagena contándole la gran noticia… ahora soy un hombre casado!! Puedes creerlo Seeley? Ya lo decía Shakespeare _"cuando dije que moriría soltero es que no pensaba vivir hasta que me casara"_ – al citar al dramaturgo Sully lanzó la carcajada divertido – deberías conocerla, se llama María y es genial, quizás puedas viajar a pasar una estadía con nosotros, sé que se llevarían muy bien ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Booth?... ¿Booth?...

Pero nadie había del otro lado de la línea y el teléfono yacía solitario pendiendo en vaivén de su fino cable...

* * *

.

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	15. Chapter 12

**Bueno, ayer dije que ya estaba listo el otro cap y acá se los dejo!, faltan solo 2 episodios para el final!!!.**

**Se me ocurrió que Booth se entere por Sully, porque creo que por mas que uno trate de sostener una mentira (como hace Brennan) esta cae en algún momento por su propio peso!! Por otro lado si hubiera sido ella quien hablaba no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto en Booth, se hubieran enterado, besado y fin del fic (jaja!!).**

**Las dejo chiquis, tengo que seguir escribiendo para tratar de mañana poner otro cap (soy sincera no prometo nada!), besos!!**

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 12**

.

.

… A toda velocidad e ignorando cualquier señal de tránsito Booth manejaba poseído, apretando el volante de su camioneta con una furia que teñía sus nudillos de blanco, su mente era un torbellino y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los hechos, a enfrentarla a la verdad del modo que fuera.

Golpeó la puerta de modo insistente, no pensaba moverse hasta ser atendido, pero al parecer Temperance no se encontraba en casa, dando un puñetazo a la pared observó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, si no estaba en casa seguramente estaría en el otro único lugar posible...

.

.

Al llegar al lab, corrió hacia la plataforma sin utilizar siquiera su tarjeta electrónica de identificación, de modo que la alarma comenzó a sonar estridentemente poniendo en alerta a la seguridad del lugar.

- DEBEMOS HABLAR!! – exclamó en un grito con las manos en su cintura y clavando su fuerte mirada en la antropóloga

Esto hizo que Brennan y sus mirones ocupados en la observación de un cuerpo levantaran la cabeza de su trabajo sorprendidos

- Alguien puede apagar la alarma? – Dijo Cam molesta por la interrupción

- Booth lo siento – dijo ella quitándose sus gafas - estamos ocupados, puedes esperarme en mi oficina si deseas

Pero el agente no le dio siquiera tiempo y tomándola casi violentamente del brazo la arrastró a su oficina ante la vista sorprendida del resto del equipo

- Booth… pero… que haces?

- Debes decirme la verdad – le dijo con la respiración agitada mientras cerraba la puerta

- De que verdad hablas? – Brennan interiormente temía lo peor

- ¿De quien es el bebe?… es mío?, RESPONDE TEMPERANCE!! ¿es mi hijo? – Dijo mirándole el abdomen – la furia y la emoción lo embargaban en una combinación sumamente peligrosa

Temperance trató con fuerza de zafarse pero solo logró ser arrinconada contra la pared y supo que ya no tenía escapatoria

- VAMOS TEMPERANCE CONTESTA QUIERO! ESCUCHARLO DE TU BOCA

- SUELTAME –dijo ella agitando su respiración

- SOLO CONTESTA LA MALDITA PREGUNTA!!!

La distancia entre ellos era minima, ambos podían absorber el aliento del otro, Booth la miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y Brennan la mujer que no le temía a nada, por un momento, por un escaso momento, sintió miedo

- HABLE CON SULLY, NO SABE NADA DE TI, DEL BEBE, SULLY SE HA CASADO PERO ESO ES ALGO QUE SUPONGO SABIAS, VAMOS MALDICIÓN SOLO ES UNA PREGUNTA! ¿O NECESITAS TIEMPO PARA CREAR UNA NUEVA MENTIRA?

- Booth yo… es tuyo - dijo ella bajando la mirada, mientras sentía como su mundo se partía en trozos infinitos

- DIABLOS ES MI HIJO!!, VAS A TENER UN HIJO MIO Y TRATASTE DE OCULTARLO! COMO SI YO NO FUERA IMPORTANTE, COMO SI NO TUVIERA DERECHO A SABERLO - Booth la tenía tomada de los hombros sin ser conciente de la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella

- BIEN AHORA LO SABES! AHORA SABES LA VERDAD BOOTH Y QUE HAY CON ESO? - Le dijo desafiante

- Que hay con eso? QUE QUE HAY CON ESO?,

- SI BOOTH ¿QUE HAY CON ESO? CAÍ EN TU TRAMPA UNA VEZ, CLARO! LA INOCENTE CEREBRITO QUE POCO ENTIENDE DE LA VIDA! ERA UN PUNTO FACIL PARA TI ¿NO ES ASÍ? ¿CON QUE DERECHO VIENES AHORA A RECLAMARME ALGO BOOTH?

- MALDICION BONES ES MI HIJO!!

- ¿Y CREES QUE UN ERROR DE UNA NOCHE TE HACE PADRE? – dijo ella peleando por zafarse y con su rostro tan próximo al de él que tan solo con el movimiento de sus labios podía rozar la piel masculina

Al escuchar esas palabras el la soltó inmediatamente, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 se movió presos del clima tenso

- Eso fue para ti Temperance? Un error de una noche? Este hijo es un error de lo que hicimos juntos? – le dijo él bajando la voz y rozando suavemente su vientre – claro! Soy un tonto olvidé que Temperante Brennan la egoísta científica solo quería tener un hijo para criarlo sola, para convertirlo en su nuevo experimento!!!

- ALEJATE DE MI – le dijo ella quitando su mano - ESTE HIJO NO ES UN ERROR, EL ERROR ES QUE SEA TUYO

- ¿CON QUE ESO QUIERES? ¿NO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ INVOLUCRADO?, ¿ME QUITAS DE TU VIDA Y ME ALEJAS DE MI HIJO TEMPERANCE? ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLO? ¿SABES? CREÍ QUE ERAS FRIA PERO TAMBIEN CREÍ QUE TENÍAS UN CORAZON, SIEMPRE CREI QUE TENÍAS UN CORAZON, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE, ERES FRIA, CLACULADORA Y LA MAYOR DECEPCION QUE TUVE EN MI VIDA – dijo abandonando el lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cargada de desilusión

.

.

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

.

Tras la partida de Booth Angela entró a la oficina de la antropologa cautelosa y buscandola con la mirada…

- Tesoro? Brennan?

Cuando finalmente la halló Temperance yacía de rodillas, su espalda apoyada contra la pared, llorando como una criatura que ha perdido todas sus fuerzas.

- Por Dios cariño ven aquí - le dijo la artista abrazándola

- Angie yo… - Pero Brennan no podía hablar, ahogada como estaba en su propio llanto

- Shhh! No hables, tranquila, tranquila – susurró acariciándole el cabello hasta calmarla.

.

- Toma, te traje un té – dijo Angela minutos después sentándose en el sillón a su lado – para mi traje café negro, doble, bien cargado, no me mires así y toma tu té!, no seré yo quien introduzca cafeína en tus venas y mucho menos en las de mi sobrino – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

Brennan se tocó ligeramente el vientre, cerrando los ojos para asimilarlo todo en un suspiro agotado.

- Brennan cariño, creo que debemos hablar… sabes que respeto tus tiempos pero creo honey que en este momento necesitas de una amiga, de tu amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mi Temperance – le dijo tomándole la mano – de modo que habla conmigo

Y así Brennnan habló, confesándolo todo, narrando aquel fin de semana donde aquello había comenzado, su error de la mañana siguiente, como había querido repararlo y su encuentro con aquella mujer semidesnuda y sensual, que la llevó a la gran mentira de la que hoy pagaba las consecuencias .

- Eres una tonta Temperance, demasiado tonta, si lo sé lo sé!, soy tu amiga y debería demostrarte un poco de compasión, la tienes claro que si! Pero aun no entiendo como no pudiste siquiera contármelo, como no hablaste conmigo.

- Angie yo… solo no quería involucrarte

- No querías involucrarme? Oh por Dios Brennan!!, me acabas de decir que tuviste una noche romántica con Booth, que esperas un hijo de él… ¿Sabes lo que he esperado este momento? – le dijo incentivándola a una sonrisa

- Pero lo he arruinado Angie, tu lo dijiste soy una tonta – exclamó permitiendo nuevamente que las lágrimas cayeran en su mejilla

- Hey hey hey!! escúchame bien, solo yo y repito solo yo tu amiga y tu hermana de la vida tengo derecho a decirte tonta, no tu a ti ¿me oyes?, te has equivocado pero todos cometemos errores, cariño si tuviera que enumerar los míos este bebé nacería antes que terminará de contar mi historia!

- Tu hubieras hecho las cosas diferentes, tu si sabes como hacer bien las cosas Angela y admiro eso de ti, yo no soy así, solo no puedo

- Tesoro escúchame bien, mírame, ¿que puedes envidiarme a mi? siempre le huí al compromiso… Hodgins, Roxie ¿crees que hice las cosas bien?' mírate! tu… te atreviste con Booth dejando a un lado todos tus temores y ahora… tienes la valentía de tener un hijo ¿Sabes lo admirable que eres tan solo por ello?

- ¿Y que hay con Janelle?

- Cariño no sé que hay con Janelle, pero tú tampoco si no te animas a averiguarlo – le dijo lanzandole una profunda mirada de comprención

- Es que no se me ocurre un modo de hacerlo Angie, tan solo yo… solo sé de huesos y teorías

- Ya no eres una científica!, eres una mujer enamorada y las mujeres enamoradas cometemos errores, bienvenida al club Brennan, has pasado por muchas cosas en tu vida y siempre has logrado salir adelante enfrentándote a los hechos, haz lo mismo tesoro, ve con él, cuéntale todo, enfréntalo, se que tiene que haber una explicación razonable en todo esto, si fuera otro hombre te diría "aléjate huye de el", pero es Booth tesoro ES BOOTH!, él te ama con locura lo sé!.

- ¿Y si las cosas no resultan bien?

- Si las cosas no terminan bien, tendrás un hermoso bebé y yo estaré junto a ti para apoyarte y fundaremos un club, algo parecido a un club de ciencias donde formulemos teorías para hacerle la vida desdichada a los sementales sin corazón, te doy mi palabra – dijo levantando su mano como niña exploradora, lo que hizo sonreír a Brennan – ya no se trata solo de ti Bren, tendrás un hijo con Booth y tu sabes lo buen padre que es, lo has visto con Parker, no le quites esa posibilidad.

- De modo que crees que yo debería…

- De modo que creo que deberías dejar de perder tiempo hablando aquí conmigo, correr hasta su casa y aclarar todo este asunto, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas

- Oh Ángela … ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres una amiga maravillosa? – dijo la antropóloga poniéndose de pié en un gesto decidido

- Nunca me lo has dicho! Pero lo sé! Ser maravillosa es algo nato en mi – exclamó la artista con vanidad ficticia

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa, sin perder tiempo Temperance tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a partir

- Deséame suerte! – dijo la antropóloga con ilusión

- No hace falta, sabes que la tienes, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, lo prometo.

.

Al quedarse sola Ángela sonrió...

- ¿Todo está en orden? – preguntó Jack hodgins asomándose por la puerta

Pero la artista no contestó, solo lo miró sonriendo y supo que algún día, alguna vez sería su turno de atreverse a ser feliz y recostándose en el sillón cerró sus ojos para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido: sabía que todo saldría bien con Brennan, Booth era especial y detrás de su recia apariencia de soldado solo vivía para ella, ambos se amaban con locura, siempre lo supo, ella "tenía ojo para esas cosas".

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	16. Chapter 13

**I´m Back!! Quiero contarles que ya terminé este fic (estoy haciéndo las ultimas correcciones al final), contenta por como quedó, porque independientemente que sea una buena historia o no, me encantó escribirla!!**

**De pura maldad les iba a dar la ultima cuota de drama y dejarlas en "Stand By", pero… creo que ya tuvimos suficiente! (además no quiero ser la mas odiada de esta web jaja!!) Así que ahí va… un poquito de drama inicial y otro capitulo mas de yapa en donde (por fin, por fin!!) todo resuelve.**

**Queda un solo capitulo mas! Y mañana lo subo sin falta!! Besotes y realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo!! Son geniales!!**

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 13**

.

.

Brennan llegó a la puerta y se tomó varios minutos para tranquilizarse, luego tocó suavemente el timbre.

Cuando Booth abrió y la encontró allí parada con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, su corazón se deshizo, saber que sus palabras pese a todo su enojo la habían lastimado, saber que él la había dañado era mas de lo que podía soportar, no importa cuanta razón tuviera en hacerlo, el la amaba y se sentía el mas cruel por lastimarla.

- Booth, solo… escúchame porque no tengo mucha idea de cómo hacer esto, solo debes escucharme.

- Temperance yo…

- Por favor Booth – su mirada era sincera, dolorida, desesperada

- Bien! pasa – dijo él haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada

- Necesito explicártelo todo, aun no sé muy bien como decirlo de modo que lo diré sin vueltas y luego tu podrás preguntarme lo que sea, - Temperance respiró hondo dispuesta a hablar - cuando nosotros tuvimos… cuando nosotros hicimos el amor… no! mejor empecemos por lo mas difícil, cuando dije que Sully y yo… que yo – pero se interrumpió de pronto mirándolo confundida

Él atento espero que continuara...

- Yo mentí acerca de… - Brennan respiró fuertemente cerrando sus ojos

- ¿Bones… te encuentras bien, Bones?

- Algo… algo me está sucediendo Booth, algo está sucediendo con el bebé… - Brennan apretó su vientre haciendo una mueca de dolor

Seeley asustado la tomó de la cintura – Ven siéntate, llamaré a un medico enseguida, solo tranquilízate, todo estará bien, todo va a estar bien!! - dijo mientras con manos temblorosas discaba el teléfono

.

Mientras la ambulancia se dirigía al hospital, pálida y asustada buscó la mano de Booth, él sosteniendo aquellos dedos la miró con la mayor dulzura, escondiendo su propio miedo, como si toda la confusión, mentiras e incluso su furia se hubieran evaporado.

.

- ¿Booth como está el bebé? – dijo ella rato después al verlo entrar a la habitación donde yacía recostada

- Todo está bien, acabo de hablar con el medico el bebé está bien, solo fue un susto – le dijo acariciando su cabello como si fuera la criatura mas frágil y fascinante que él hubiera conocido - te han dado sedantes, debes descansar Bones, yo… vuelvo enseguida, solo trata de dormir, tranquila tu y el bebé están fuera de peligro.

.

.

Cuando Booth volvió a la habitación Temperance dormía, parecía tan frágil que Booth la amó mas que nunca, sin hacer siquiera un ruido se sentó a su lado recostando sobre ella el suave osito de felpa que había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de comprar, para ella, para ese bebé, para su hijo, sin querer despertarla tocó levemente su vientre y tras el suave contacto Booth colocó sus manos delante de él como si estuviera rezando con los ojos empañados de lagrimas.

- Bones, sé que no puedes oírme pero quiero decirte… solo quiero que sepas que lo único que quiero, lo único que pido a la vida es que seas feliz, vivo para que seas feliz ¿sabes?, tu eres maravillosa Bones siempre lo fuiste, por eso respeto tu decisión, respeto que te hayas arrepentido de lo que tuvimos juntos, respeto que pienses que es un error que este hijo sea mío, ¿pero sabes que Temperance? Yo nunca voy a arrepentirme, jamás voy a arrepentirme porque fuiste lo mejor de mi vida, tu me completas Bones, no sé como pero de alguna manera lo haces, por eso… por ti voy a dar un paso al costado, ¿me oyes?, si necesitas que me aleje para ser feliz entonces lo haré, aunque dejarte y dejar a este bebé sea la cosa mas difícil que yo deba hacer, pero solo quiero verte feliz Bones, solo deseo que seas feliz , no puedo obligarte a amarme pero ¿quieres que te diga algo? Si lo hubieras intentado, si por un segundo hubieras pensado en esa posibilidad hubiera vivido mi vida entera para hacerte feliz a ti y al bebe, porque siempre aunque no estemos juntos, ustedes 2 serán mi mundo.

Depositó un suave beso en aquella frente y con la mirada empapada tocó su vientre cerrando sus ojos para hacer mas estrecho el contacto.

- Cuídate pequeñín, mantente allí dentro, es el mejor lugar donde puedes estar, créeme, Adiós Bones, te… los amo.

.

.

Allí recostada Temperance Brennan ignoró la conversación y jamás se enteró del enorme renunciamiento que el agente con el corazón destrozado había llevado a cabo.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	17. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

.

.

1 semana después Brennan volvió al Jeffersonian, sin dar muestras del corazón desgarrado que cargaba consigo dado que desde la ultima vez que se vieron en el hospital Booth no había vuelto a visitarla, pese a sus averiguaciones telefónicas nadie había vuelto a saber de él en el transcurso de la semana, cuando llego al lab, todos corrieron a rodearla en señal de bienvenida y felicitándola por tamaña noticia (aunque nadie se animó a preguntar por la identidad del padre), Hodgins la abrazó feliz de verla repuesta y cuando lo hizo encontró el momento ideal para susurrar en su oído:

- Lo sé todo, tenemos noticias de Booth, habla con Angie, está en tu oficina.

.

La antropóloga cortó inesperadamente el abrazo y disculpándose con todos se dirigió a paso apurado en busca de su amiga.

- ¿Donde está Booth? - le dijo no bien entró

- Primeramente hola Bren, me alegro que ya estés aquí, nos tuviste muy preocupados y me alegro que tu y el bebé estén bien, y no sé que haces aquí!! – le dijo a modo de reto – deberías estar descansando

- Lo haré Angie lo prometo, solo dime lo que sabes de Booth - exclamó con urgencia

- Tesoro escúchame, solo te diré esto porque quiero que hagas algo al respecto, pero por favor debes estar tranquila por ti y por este pequeñito ¿bien?, siéntate debemos hablar…

.

- ¿COMO QUE HA PEDIDO UN TRASLADO???? – preguntó la antropóloga casi en un grito

- Al parecer lo ha hecho, habló con Cam esta mañana, se encuentra en las oficinas del F.B.I de Nueva York ha viajado hace 2 días para ponerlo todo en orden – dijo la artista mirándola con cautela.

- ¿BOOTH SE IRÁ A NUEVA YORK? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada

- Lo siento cariño, es todo lo que sé

- ANGIE NO PUEDE IRSE, NO PUEDE DEJAR ESTO, SU TRABAJO ES AQUÍ

- A juzgar por lo que oí, nos enviarán un agente de relevo

- NO QUIERO UN RELEVO!! NO QUIERO TRABAJAR CON NADIE MAS!!

- Bien Brennan… amiga ya lo sabes, dime entonces… ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?

Ambas mujeres se miraron detenidamente y en silencio por un largo rato.

.

.

.

**NUEVA YORK, 2 DIAS DESPUES…**

.

- ¿Y bien Booth?... ¿Cuando piensas empezar por aquí? – le dijo el agente Ronald Williams.

- Debo volver a Washington para firmar mi traslado y estaré aquí definitivamente la semana entrante.

- ¿Y como te arreglarás con tu hijo? – Williams conocía la situación de Booth, habían combatido juntos en Oriente Medio y allí en aquellas largas horas de espera habían formado un vinculo que el sexagenario agente sentía lo mas cercano a una amistad.

- Rebecca ha prometido enviármelo fin de semana por medio, de todos modos viajaré constantemente, Parker tiene 7 años y no quiero perderme ningún acontecimiento importante

- Si, sé como es, mis 2 hijos viven con su madre en Los Angeles

- Es difícil Ron, muy difícil – pero al decir esto Seeley Booth no pensaba en Parker, agradecía a Dios tener un hijo tan inteligente!, su campeón había entendido el viaje y estaba ilusionado con patinar en el Central Park cuando la nieve comenzara a azotar el estado, las palabras iban dirigidas a Temperance, al hijo que tendría con ella, ese hijo del cual se perdería la vida, al que no podría llenar de amor y enseñanzas.

.

- Disculpe – dijo la secretaria entrando a la oficina con un gran sobre marrón – Agente Booth esto ha llegado para usted.

- Bien Seeley, nos vemos la semana entrante bienvenido y tu sabes, estoy a tus ordenes para lo que necesites – le dijo Williams de salida.

Pero Booth no pudo oírlo, intrigado estudiaba el sobre que carecía de remitente, cuando se decidió a abrirlo, lo primero que encontró fue una carta y se le congeló la sangre al reconocer la prolija y pequeña letra femenina.

.

.

_Booth:_

_._

_No sé muy bien como hacer esto, he escrito muchos libros pero y sin embargo… sin embargo no sé como escribir esta carta._

_Sé que cometí errores, tu también lo sabes, pero yo… aquella mañana tuve un sueño y en ese sueño todo había cambiado, creo que simplemente no soporté la idea que lo que teníamos se perdiera, tu eres mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, juntos somos el centro ¿recuerdas? Pero cuando desperté sentí que yo… no podría, simplemente no encontraría manera de respirar si te perdía._

_Cometí demasiados errores Seeley, la manera tonta que utilicé para alejarme creyendo que quizás de ese modo, si lo nuestro no funcionaba no perdería lo que tuve durante 5 años contigo, pero hice todo mal y lo hice porque yo… yo no se hacer las cosas como el resto!, tenías razón cuando hablaste de mis títulos… ellos no me enseñaron como relacionarme con las personas, no me mostraron como decir las palabras correctas en estos casos, todo lo que sé del mundo lo aprendí contigo, tu me mostraste a comportarme lo mas cercano a una persona normal, como reír, y sin duda alguna como atreverme a sentir, pero quizás eso no bastó porque no me enseñaste a enfrentarme a algo que yo no había conocido hasta ese momento… no me enseñaste a amar ni como cuidar lo que se ama y se lleva en el corazón, porque aunque lo hayas puesto en duda una empírica como yo también poseee un corazón._

_Contra toda lógica posible creí que uno no solo libera batallas contra alguien mas, sino también contra si mismo y eso es lo que hice, puse la mente en punto muerto y dejé que el corazón me llevaras ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú me lo enseñaste, quise disculparme aquella mañana, pero al llegar a tu puerta y ser atendida por aquella mujer supe que había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde, entonces yo… volví a mentir, ignoro porque lo hice, quizás solo porque estoy acostumbrada a colocarme una coraza para evitar el dolor, esos días que me ausenté me sirvieron para reflexionar, volví con la ilusión de esperar que tu hicieras el primer movimiento, yo estaba dispuesta a esperarte Booth y mientras tanto, mientras eso ocurriera creí que seguiría al menos teniendo tu amistad…_

_Pero luego llego la noticia de mi embarazo… y eso cambió de forma inesperada los hechos, sabiendo de ti todo lo que sé por todo lo que hemos compartido supe que estarías conmigo, lo supe porque sé lo grandioso que eres como padre, pero también supe que no era la forma correcta, no podía presionarte de ese modo, obligarte a estar conmigo por el bebé y es solo por eso que yo volví a mentir, creyendo otra vez que era el camino correcto apropiado, jamás tuve conciencia de cuanto te lastimaría, no lo supe, yo… yo simplemente no sé de sentimientos._

_Cuando finalmente entendí lo que aquella mentira significaba… quise hablar contigo ¿Recuerdas? Quise confesártelo aquella mañana,, pero ella te llamó y… yo… yo no puedo competir con ella Seeley!, ella es sensual, es… el tipo de mujeres que tu elegirías, el tipo de mujer que factiblemente siempre tuviste a tu lado, alguien que sabe decir las palabras correctas, alguien que tiene una excitante vida fuera del trabajo ¿Cómo podría pelear contra ello? yo! que solo sé leer huesos, alguien que enumera sus títulos porque, como bien has dicho, es lo único que tiene._

_Aquel fin de semana fue… por un escaso tiempo me hiciste parte de una familia, anhele profundamente esa clase de vida normal que me regalaste y cuando me enteré del embarazo… nunca quise hijos tu lo sabes pero cuando supe del bebé… Booth ahora entiendo todo lo que siempre decías de los hijos! repentinamente algo tan pequeñito le dio todo el sentido a mi vida, comprendo que mi negación a la maternidad era solo parte del temor a no saber hacerlo, jamás creí que con mi poca experiencia en familias podría darle algo a otro ser, tenía temor de no saber amarlo, entenderlo, como hacer de él un ser humano capaz y exitoso, pero hoy… ahora entiendo cuando tu miras a Parker, porque amo a este bebe Booth, lo amo desde que supe que estaba aquí y quizás no sea una buena madre pero puedo asegurarte que será un niño profundamente amado y que nada tiene que ver con coeficientes ni títulos, velaré cada día de mi vida por hacer de él un ser humano feliz._

_No tengo familia mas que un hermano en libertad condicional y un padre que… bien, tu sabes todo lo que ha hecho Max en su vida!, pero tu tienes una familia maravillosa, que sabe amar y aceptar, una familia que sabe lo mas importante: dar amor y este bebé es parte de esa familia Booth siempre lo será y solo espero que tu también le enseñes a convertirse en el mejor ser humano posible, alguien como tu, alguien a quien yo admire de la misma manera._

_Este hijo jamás será un error, tu jamás serás un error para mi, sé que de todos los hombres del mundo… tu no fuiste un error para mi Booth, siempre serás… el bebé y tu serán el mayor amor de mi vida, no importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante, ya no tengo dudas, ni temores, te amo, solo te amo y no puedo garantizarte que no cometeré mas errores pero si puedo garantizarte que si hoy pudiera, si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te amaría cada día de mi vida._

_Con amor…_

_Brennan_

_P.D.: ¿Seremos padres? ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_._

_._

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Booth rió cargado de emoción con la certeza de la posdata, volvió a leer la carta una vez más y ante cada palabra supo que estaba ante la verdadera Temperance, la mujer que siempre había amado, la única mujer que había cambiado su mundo.

Al mirar nuevamente dentro del sobre Booth sacó un pequeño papel y al descubrir su significado lloró sin culpas, Temperance había incluido una foto, una preciosa foto del bebé, la ecografía que mostraba la pequeña vida que juntos habían formado, su hijo, el hijo de ambos, con apurada letra Temperance había escrito:

"_Es una niña, solo espero que tenga tus ojos"_

_._

Sin ocultar su emoción, Booth salió de la oficina deteniéndose ante la secretaria:

- Srta Morgan, fue un placer haberla conocido

- El placer es mío Agente Booth… ¿Cuando se instalará en la oficina?

- ¿Que tal dentro de 100 años? o quizás nunca!!! - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se alejaba raudamente ante la sorprendida mirada de la mujer.

.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	18. Chapter 15

**Anteúltimo cap! debía ser el final pero se me ocurrió esto a último momento porque de todos modos había quedado esta charla pendiente.**

**Les cuento que el final lo voy a subir la semana próxima porque… mentira!!! Lo pensaba dejar para mañana (de pura maldad!), pero lo mejor es darselos ahora, así que… van los 2 últimos capítulos de esta historia!!! **

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 15**

.

.

**DIA SIGUIENTE**

.

- Hey Booth! que bueno verte!! – dijo Hodgins no bien el agente entró al laboratorio

- Angie ¿tienes un momento?

- Todo el tiempo para ti – le dijo la artista con la mirada cargada de felicidad

- Hey Hey Angela espera – le dijo nuevamente Jack algo molesto – prometiste ayudarme, debes reconstruir una imagen del cuerpo

- Puedes pedírselo a Wendell – dijo al mujer mientras se alejaba

- Pero Wendell no sabe dibujar!!!

- Oh Jack vamos! No puede ser tan difícil: 2 ojos ojos, nariz, 1 boca – gritó antes de entrar en la oficina de Brennan con Booth a su lado

- Pero Angie, Ángela… Maldición… - Exclamó Hodgins – WENDELL TE NECESITO Y TRAE PAPEL Y UN LAPIZ!!!!

.

- Ángela escucha, no tengo tiempo que perder ¿donde está Brennan' – preguntó el agente no bien cerró la puerta

- Bien Booth yo también me alegro de verte!! –contestó la mujer de manera ácida

- Por Dios Angie no estoy para bromas!

- Lo sé - dijo ella tomando asiento – pero antes debes hablar conmigo, no verás a Brennan si antes no pasas por mi

- ¿Acaso eres su custodia personal? - dijo el agente con un dejo de irritación por la perdida de tiempo que suponía.

- No, pero soy su amiga, su menor amiga y es mi deber evitar que mi amiga salga de esta situación con el corazón mas partido de lo que ya tiene

- Bien, haremos esto rápido, dime lo que necesitas, yo te daré las respuestas y luego me dirás donde esta Brennan – suspiró el agente, pero feliz de pensar en lo buena amiga que era la artista

- Un trato! Me encanta hacer tratos con agentes del F.B.I, suena a una vieja película de Boggart!!

- ANGIE!!!

- Bien, lo siento, lo siento! ¿quien es Janelle?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Brennan me contó acerca de la rubia mujer semidesnuda que atendió tu puerta, si otro fuera el caso te felicitaría, pero – dijo seria apuntándole con el índice – este amigo no es el caso

- Bien, ha habido una confusión, una gran confusión - dijo él sentándose dispuesto a contarle todo – conocí a Janelle en un casino...

- POR DIOS BOOTH HAS VUELTO A JUGAR???

- No… quiero decir NO!!! Aquella noche luego de entérame lo de el bebé y Sully yo… necesitaba acción, estaba muy confundido y solo...

- ¿Necesitabas algo de auto destrucción verdad? – le dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva

- Creo que si! entré allí, me senté en la barra y bebí mas whisky del que podía soportar, no me decidía a hacerlo, hablo de volver a jugar, aun recuerdo esas épocas luego de volver de Irak, lo difícil que fue y el tiempo que me llevó quitarme esa adicción, solo estaba allí, necesitaba emborracharme y como bien dijiste autodestruirme mas de lo que ya estaba, alguien comenzó una pelea y yo solo lo seguí, no debí haberlo hecho pero…

- Necesitabas la violencia para descargar tu dolor.

- Así es – dijo el agente mirándola con una tibia sonrisa avergonzada

- Esa mujer… Janelle, me sacó del lugar, evitando que me mataran a golpes

- ¿Matarte a golpes a ti? ¿Al duro agente? No lo creo posible Booth!

- Con tanto alcohol encima Angie, nada quedaba del duro agente, lo cierto es que ella me llevó a mi casa, supe al otro día que se quedó allí cuidando que no cometiera mas tonterías, nada pasó entre nosotros, yo… solo dormí el sueño de mi resaca

- Y allí fue cuando llegó Brennan! – dijo la mujer casi como una afirmación

- Allí llego Brennan – dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza

- Es increíble como las situaciones pueden desvirtuarse!

- Lo sé! Y luego, verás yo no entendía porque Bones estaba tan fría

- Dios! debe haber sido terrible para ella

.

Ambos se miraron comprendiendo el verdadero sentido de esas palabras

.

- Pero dime Booth… ¿tu sientes algo por Janelle?

- Diablos no Angela!! Janelle apareció en un momento en que yo debía hablar, ella también cargaba sus problemas y supongo que lo único que hicimos fue restaurarnos el alma, aun somos amigos, le presenté a un buen tipo, el agente Hansom y hoy planean una vida juntos.

- Bien, es todo lo que necesitaba saber, no espera! Una ultima cosa! ¿Amas a Brennan?

- ¿Tu que crees? – dijo él sonriendo

- Creo que soy excelentemente buena para leer a la personas, supe que se amaban cuando los vi juntos por primera vez!!

- Si hubieras hablado en ese momento nos hubieras evitado todo este embrollo!!

- Honey – le dijo tomándole de la mano – eso es algo que ustedes debían descubrir por si mismos… solo que no pensé que se tardarían tanto!

- Ahora ¿me dirás donde esta Temperance?

- Oh cariño yo… realmente no lo sé!

- ¿De que hablas? oye dijiste que lo sabías!! – dijo el agente poniéndose de pié

- Fue solo una verdad a medias, escucha, Bren decidió tomarse unos días de descanso, no especificó que lugar sería solo agregó es que iría al único lugar donde fue feliz, así que ya ves, esas palabras no significan mucho para mi, pero si tanto la conoces y amas como sé que lo haces, esas palabras tendrán sentido para ti.

- Eres una excelente amiga ¿lo sabes? – le dijo mientras se ponía de pié para marcharse raudamente

- Lo sé! No eres el primero que me lo dice –le dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa

.

.

Ya en el automóvil, Booth daba vueltas en su mente _"piensa rayos! piensa Seeley ¿Donde sería Brenan feliz?_ … _conociéndola podría ser la misma frontera de Gaza"_.

No se detuvo ante el río principal de Washington, sabía que no era el lugar correcto _"aquí solo viene cuando se siente desdichada"_ y el corazón de Booth se estrechó al pensar las veces en que últimamente Bones habría observado el río, _"Vamos Booth utiliza la maldita cabeza… ¿Donde sería feliz Temperance?, vamos! Maldición tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie"_

.

"_**Fuera de la casa, tu familia y un sinfín de cosas que desconozco de ti… lo que verdaderamente necesito saber es ¿Qué hacemos realmente aquí?"**_

"_**son una familia de mapaches!!"**_

"_**Desearía haber tenido una familia que me abrace para mi cumpleaños, ese sería mi deseo"**_

"_**¿Crees que alguna vez haya un día igual a este?"**_

"_**¿Quieres que te confiese algo? ¿Algo que jamás dije a nadie? Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida… nunca fui tan feliz"**_

.

Y bastó solo un segundo para que diera un acelerado giro con su camioneta sorprendiendo por lo improvisto a los otros vehículos de la Avenida Massachuset, jamás oyó los bocinazos ni los insultos que le propiciaron, porque finalmente Booth supo con determinación hacia donde debía dirigirse...

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	19. Chapter 16

**Y llegó el final… snif snif!! Después de un fic que prometía una historia tranquila y terminó siendo un dramón!!!, solo espero que les guste, de verdad! **

**Quiero darles las gracias, las completas gracias por estar ahí, por alentarme, por darme una palabrita cálida, por hacerme pensar cada vez que escribía un nuevo cap en ustedes, gracias de verdad a TODAS, A CADA UNA… SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS!****.**

**

* * *

****.**

.

.

**CHAPTER 16**

.

.

Era un rosado atardecer cuando Booth estacionó su camioneta frente a la cabaña, al mirar a la distancia, la imagen lo emocionó… sentada sobre la arena Temperance Brennan parecía concentrada en su visión del mar.

Booth se quitó los zapatos permitiendo que la arena se escurriera entre sus dedos y lentamente caminó hacia ella, al acercarse con el corazón en sus manos la amó al verla radiante, serena, con esa serenidad única que poseen las mujeres que prontamente serán madres.

Cuando Temperance sintió la sombra que la cubría no necesito voltear para saber que era él, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del mar.

El se sentó a su lado y la ligera curva que ya formaba su vientre lo embargó de emoción, respetando ese silencio solo la miró, de la misma manera en que la había mirado siempre con el amor mas profundo que podía sentir…

- Aquí comenzó todo – dijo ella sin abrir aun los ojos

- Lo sé Bones

- Aquí me enseñaste lo que era una vida normal y desde ese día es lo único que ansío tener.

- Temperance puedes tenerlo, puedes tener lo que sea – dijo él rozando su mano clavando su sincera mirada en ella.

- Seeley … yo, no soy buena haciendo esto… solo... solo perdóname – dijo clavando en él sus ojos azules

- No Bones, no es necesario que...

- Déjame decirlo mientras aun encuentro las palabras, yo… tenía miedo, aquella noche comprendí todo lo que sentía y jamás quise admitir, tu me enfrentaste a los hechos, y luego, me asuntó perderte, solo tenía miedo – dijo aferrándose a sus dedos – miedo por lo que significó esa noche… para ti solo significaría una noche mas, pero para mi… para mi fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

- ¿Una más? Diablos Temperance! te ame desde que te vi por primera vez, aquella noche te hice el amor, puse el corazón, te ofrecí todo lo que yo era, ¿piensas realmente que para mí era solo una noche? Sabía que el día que cruzara la línea debería estar preparado para hacerlo de verdad, dispuesto a no volver atrás, cruce la línea porque te amaba, porque te amo y porque jamás en la vida tuve la certeza de querer estar con alguien el resto de mi vida.

Booth la miraba embelesado, cuando Temperance sonreía el sentía que el mundo era un lugar que valía la pena, siempre había tenido esa sensación al estar junto a ella, que no importaba nada mas, que podría soportar lo que fuera con solo perderse en la inmensidad de esos ojos claros,

.

Ambos se pusieron de pié sin romper el contacto de sus manos

- Lo compliqué todo – dijo ella bajando la mirada

- Si - dijo el suspirando entre risas - lo has hecho, vaya si lo has hecho!! pero ¿sabes que Bones? Ya no importa, ya no importa nada, estás aquí y… míranos!! Vamos a tener un hijo!! Tu y yo!!

- Lo sé! ¿Puedes creerlo? - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa tocándose el vientre.

.

Rompiendo el contacto Booth buscó infructuosamente a su alrededor, observando el suelo y sin encontrar lo que necesitaba, de modo que metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su llavero, ante la mirada de Brennan que lo obervaba con curiosidad.

- Espera… esto puede ser útil – dijo quitando la fina arandela que sostenía las llaves

Acto seguido tomó su mano y la miró con la mayor dulzura y emoción que jamás hubiera esperado sentir...

- Temperance Brennan… Bones ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – le dijo en un suave susurro.

- Booth...en realidad yo... creo que los casamientos son rituales paganos que intentan determinar un falso sentido de propiedad que…

- POR DIOS BONES!!! SOLO DILO… - dijo él interrumpiendola con exasperación

- Lo siento Booth… no quiero casarme contigo

- …

- Pero creo que puedo lidiar con la idea de pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos – agregó Temperance con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

- Bien! – exclamó él entre risas negando con la cabeza al tiempo que elevaba su rostro al cielo y la amó aun mas por ser como era porque ella siempre sería su "chica especial"- Bien Bones olvidé que contigo las cosas son un tanto más... complicadas, reformulo mi pregunta entonces… Bones ¿quieres mantener una relación monogámica por el tiempo que duren nuestros signos vitales? – dijo en una mirada picara

- Eres un tonto!!

- Ya dilo de una vez Temperance!!

- No quisiera pasar mi vida con nadie más que contigo Seeley

.

-Ambos acercaron sus rostros, pegando sus frentes en cálida complicidad

- Tu corazón a cambio del mío Bones, solo eso necesito

- Tu corazón a cambio del mío Booth

Y ambos se besaron lentamente como si en ese contacto pudieran transmitir todas las palabras inventadas para el amor

.

Booth se agachó para colocarse a la altura de ese vientre que guardaba su felicidad y en un susurro exclamó:

- Bien pequeña, deseo que salgas tan inteligente como tu madre, pero necesito y escúchame bien… te imploro que salgas tan persuasiva como tu padre, porque necesitaré que me ayudes a convencerla mas adelante que sea mi esposa, confió en ti, después de todo eres una Booth y tu madre tampoco podrá resistirse a tu sonrisa".

Y Seeley besó aquella suave redondez que guardaba su mayor tesoro, mientras aquella mujer, su mujer, su amiga y compañera y su Bones por siempre le acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos pensando que la vida le estaba devolviendo con creces todo lo que le había quitado alguna vez y que algunas veces puede ocurrir que si algo se pide profundamente y con verdaderas ganas algunos sueños se cumplen y son precisamente aquellos que nos cambian la vida.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**

* * *

**

.

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

**.**

**Gracias con todo mi corazón! y nos vemos en 2 días con nuevo fic!!! (no se van a librar tan fácil de mi jaja!! ) **


End file.
